Not so smooth Jazz
by Chilisha
Summary: Hands rubbed over my back lightly as the credits began rolling on the movie I'd only been paying scant attention to. Truthfully even though I'd been the one turn on the tv I couldn't tell you one thing that happened to save my life. Between the soft hum buzzing away inside Jazz's chest and him well, being him, the tv left much to be desired.
1. chapter 1

Not so smooth jazz

11/12/16

Samantha POV: I blew out a sigh as I made my way down the slightly more crowded than usual sidewalks of town. Not that it was saying much since usually there were only a few other people. This morning there happened to be a whopping 10. It was a small town and I liked it that way. Out here everyone knew you, and there was very little trouble. The biggest scandal in 5 years was Bennie's son crashing his atv through a store window and stealing lottery tickets. He'd hit $500 on one, but never got the money since he had stolen them. I end up paying the store the cost to fix up since they would have gone out of business if not. They were one of few stores before the city, but the larger one across the street was taking away business. It was only a matter of time until it fell through but I was going to keep the owners floating as long as I could. They were already aged well beyond where they should have to work, but money troubles kept them trying. They were old fashion and stubborn. I'd tried to give them money but they refused. Gorge couldn't be nicer, but his wife May was a spit fire. She was funny when she got on him about something and they banntered back and forth. The bell rang as I stepped inside the shop and May gave me a crooked grin. "Hello Samantha. We already packed up your box for you deary." A large brown cardboard box was pushed from behind the counter and I laid several bills on the peeling sheet top counter for her to take. "Keep the change honey. How are you today?" She smiled and tucked the money into her fraying apron pocket. "I'm doing as well as an old woman can deary. That crotchity old man wouldn't get out of bed this morning so I had to run the store. How are you? You seem tired." I blew out a sigh and nodded. "Oh I am. I stayed up with Betty last night. She's not feeling well and I didn't get much sleep." May gave me a sympathetic look and patted my hand. "Then I won't hold you up my dear. Go get some rest and I'll check in on her later before my lunch break." She squeezed my hand before allowing me to pick up my box as she opened the door.

I sighed as I finally sat my box down next to my car. The young man parked next to me was just standing in front of his though. He looked courious as he waved to an older couple that gave him a put off look and hurried away. "Town isn't too friendly, is lil lady?" I glanced at him as I unlocked my door. "Its a small back water town. They still haven't left go of racism yet. We don't see many people this way that aren't white. In a way you scare them." He frowned and stepped towards me as I unlocked the door. "They don't like meh because meh skins a different color? How's that work?" I sighed and dropped the box into the seat. "You're lucky to not know that until now. Are you passing through or looking to spend the night? I doubt you'll find a place in town, but my place is plenty big enough if you'd like to rest before moving on." He looked at me for a second before grinning. "Don't need to rest, but having someone to talk to would be nice! Glad yer not like everyone here." I nodded and offered a smile as I pushed the door closed. "I've only been here 5 years, my house isn't far from here, only a few miles." He grinned as I made my way to the driver side and climbed inside. "Ah'll follow ya!" My head nodded and I started the car...

My company was still looking around as I sat a cup of coffee in front of him. "Yer house is nice." I smiled, pushing the sugar and creamer across the table. "I have a woman that cleans it every few days. She does a wonderful job and I'm too lazy to do it myself. I can do much more for others than I can for me." He picked up the cup and took a sip only to cringe away, making me laugh. "How can ya drink that?!" I was still trying to cover my giggles as I spooned in some sugar and cream for him. "I didn't think you were going to try and drink it black, though some people like coffee like that. It makes me gag though. Here, now try it." He cringed away as I pushed it closer. "It'll be much better now." He didn't look convinced but sipped at it anyhow. A sigh of relief was blown out and he took another drink. "Much better! Thanks lil lady." I nodded and fixed mine as well. "So what's your name? I'm Samantha." He sat the cup down with a contented sigh. "Am Jazz. Really glad ah met up with ya." He shifted around to rock back in the chair and I swirled my coffee. The night was really catching up with me. "Jazz. I like it. I think I'm going to go to bed though. I stayed with a friend last night and didn't get any sleep. This coffee just isn't going to cut it either." Jazz nodded. "Ah won't bother nothing." "You can watch tv. If you're hungry you're welcome to anything in the fridge, or you can cook something." His chair clicked back onto all four legs as I pushed mine out and stood up. "Sleep well."

Jazz POV: I stretched out against the garage wall. It was nice to be out of alt mode. I'd have to see about staying here. My arms stretched over my helm before I folded down as I picked up movement inside. I didn't need caught. My holoform flickered back to life and I smiled at Samantha from the couch as she came down the steps. "Hi lil lady." She offered a small wave. "Sleep well?" A nod was my answer and she plopped down onto the end of the couch. "Yeah, I'm going to get going. You're probably ready to get moving anyhow." I forced myself not to frown. "Trying to get rid of meh?" The TV clicked off and she nodded. "Sorry Jazz. I made plans with a friend of mine months ago and things kept coming up. I'm afraid I'm going to have to run you off." I sighed and nodded. Too bad, I was really hoping she would let me stay a few days. I hated not having company, being stuck here without my friends was eating at me. Then again... I fought back my smirk. "Well, since yer the only one that seems to care for meh in this town. Ahm trying to sell meh car, need to get a new one anyhow." She flicked her eyes to mine, looking confused. "This isn't the best place to get rid of it. I doubt the shop in town will sell you another one. Not to mention they have nothing as nice as your car." I shrugged. "Then ya can give meh a ride to the city if ya decide to buy." If I couldn't get her to agree I'd be right back where I had been, alone and stuck in my alt mode. Finally she blew out a sigh. "OK, how bout 20 grand?" My frame sagged against the cool floor of her garage. "Sounds good to meh! Ah was only gonna ask 15,000!" Samantha chuckled and shook her head before she stood from the couch. "We can get that done now. There's a office right next to the car dealer. I'll grab lunch while we're out. Mind if we take your car?" I grinned and nodded. "Yer car. Ah parked in the garage, ya might as well get used to driving it now!"

Samantha POV: I sighed as I finally pulled up to the mansion. I honestly thought I'd get a last minute call, but I was glad not to. The front door opened and David hurried down the steps to hug me as I stepped out. "How have you been? I'm sorry its been so long." I waved him off and returned the hug. "I understand. Trust me, I surely wouldn't want you neglecting your job!" "Come, I have supper fixed!" A short chuckle escaped as I followed him into the house. He always went out of his way when I came to visit, and his cooking was to die for...

I sighed as I slumped into the over stuffed living room chair. "I'm so full I can't even look at food! It was amazing as always, David! Thank you so much again." He smiled and sat on the couch as he clicked the tv on. "Find something you want." I flicked a glance at him before making my way to the couch with him. "What if I've already found it?" Fingers traced over my sides as he pulled me into his lap. "Not even going to cuddle first?" "I'll cuddled after wards. I haven't got laid in 6 months!" That made him laugh as the buttons on my shirt started popping free. "Maybe you'll have to move closer. We could see each other more often." "You're just trying to make me fat so no one else will want me." He barked a laugh and my shirt was tossed aside. "All part of my devious plan... All joking aside though, it would be nice to have you closer. There's a lot of cases where I really don't feel like being alone after they're over." My fingers stilled against his chest and I sighed, leaning against him. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to live closer to the city... Still, I have friends back in town. May and Gorge won't be able to keep their store open if I leave. That's everything to them, if it went under that would kill them." David sighed, hands falling to rub light circles over my legs. "I could buy it from them." My head shook. "No. If anything I'd have to do it. They wouldn't let a stranger take it and that still wouldn't help. Business is lacking since the big store moved in, I couldn't stop that. I could make orders and have it shipped though I guess. That's almost 200 miles though. We'll work something out. Here." I snatched up the remote and clicked through the movies until I found a comedy before curling up against his side. He obviously wasn't feeling up to sex right now, must have just gotten back from a case. A bad one by the way he acted. "You're sure you're OK with a movie?" I nodded, wrapping his arm around me as he tugged a blanket down around my shoulders. It was chilly without my shirt. "I'm sure. You need to work though your stress. Besides, I packed my bullet." That made him laugh and he pulled me closer.


	2. chapter 2

Time skip: 1 month

I blew out a long sigh as I sank back into the hot bubbling water once more. This place was twice the size of my last house and I was loving the jacuzzi! I'd have to get ready soon though. David was taking me out for dinner tonight and I didn't want to be late. My phone was on the edge and I snatched it up, unlocking the screen. "OK google. Set timer for 15 minutes." It beeped and the timer popped up on the screen. I had an hour until he got here, but I wanted to be done early just in case he was ahead of schedule.

My closet door opened smoothly and I took out a few outfits, holding them against me to see which I liked better. A sharp ding sounded from my bed and I turned to see my phone screen on. I picked it up and unlocked it to see a text message *Ware the red one.* My lips pulled down and I stepped over to the window, clutching an outfit to my body. There was no one there though. My car was the only one in the drive way and I didn't reconize the number. After a second I shook my head and decided it must be David and he'd gotten a new phone. The window was pushed shut just in case and I went back to the bed. Only to find another message. *Your hair looks beautiful in the moonlight. It'll match the dress.* My cheeks heated up some and threw on the red dress. The window was given a light glare before I made my way from the bedroom and down stairs to wait on David to stop playing games.

The sound of an engine finally sounded outside my house almost 30 minutes late. "And men say we take a long time to get ready." I switched the tv off and started for the door just as it was knocked on. "Coming! You're not funny either!" The front door opened a crack as I slipped my shoes on and David stepped in. "I'm sorry I'm late, Hotch needed to talk with me." I gave him a light glare that made him frown. "Don't lie to me, that isn't funny." His frown deepened. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." He seemed sincere and I didn't like where this was going. "You were hiding outside... Weren't you?" David shook his head and I fingered over my phone. "What's wrong Samantha?" I swallowed hard and finally unlocked my phone. "I got two messages... I thought you were fooling around..." His face hardened as he took the phone to read the messages. After a few seconds his eyes flicked up to mine. "I can't go through this again! What if it's him?!" He caught me gently and pulled me into a hug. "Its not him. He would be angry and he would want to scare you." "Well mission accomplished!" David shook his head and rubbed my back. "This person didn't want to scare you. They want you to know that they're here, but they don't want you to be scared. If they did the messages would be more threatening, not passive and complementing. He's not a threat yet, and I won't let him become one. It's going to be ok." I sure didn't feel like it after the last time...

David stepped out of the car as he parked and rounded to the other side to help me out as well. "Do you think he's here watching us?" It was whispered as to not tip him off if so. "There's a good chance, but I'm going to spend the night so he can't bother you." I swallowed hard and glared at the ground. "But couldn't that make things worse? You said when we met that my other stalker had a fantasy about us he was stuck in and that me dating was the trigger to make him go nuts... I don't want you getting hurt David! And he probably already knew I was going on a date. You said the text wasn't threatening so he didn't care about that. I don't want to push though, and I don't want you getting hurt! We'll play things by ear and if he gets aggressive then I'll do things your way." David blew out a long sigh and opened my door for me. "I'm going to check the house before I leave you. Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone you don't know." I gave him an exasperated look. "I'm not 7 David, thank you for the wonderful night and for worrying over me." He nodded, kissed my head and followed me into the house. Everything was the way I had left it for the most part. The windows were locked. The doors were bolted, but there was something on the couch. A small envelope with a smilie face drawn onto it. My jaw clenched and I snatched it up, ripping it open so I could read the letter inside. *I'm sorry I scared you. Didn't mean to do that. I'm just feeling kinda lonely and took a liking to you is all. I'm not going to bother you or your friend. I just want your company, hope you don't mind.* I blinked as I read and reread the letter. David came down the steps and frowned when he saw me holding it. "Is that what I think it is?" My head nodded and I handed it to him to read over. It only took a few seconds and he arched a brow at me. "Well. I don't know what you did to this guy, but he sure likes you. I just hope he stays this friendly." The paper was handed back as a text popped up on my phone. *Hope your date went well. Have a good night.* David shook his head as he read it. "You're sure you don't want me to stay?" I nodded and hugged him. "I'm sure. You'll probably get called in anyhow. Go get some rest." He nodded curtly and stepped back. "Call me if you feel even the slightest bit threatened. I'll be right here." A kiss was pressed to my forehead and he left. Now I was alone with who ever this was and he had no issue getting into my house what so ever. I'd be sleeping great tonight! Not!

Jazz POV: I really didn't understand why Samantha was so jumpy. I wasn't too pushy, I didn't think so anyhow. Or maybe it just didn't seem so bad to me because I was desperate for any kind of contact. Being cut off from the crew was slowly eating at me and I NEEDED company or I was going to go crazy! I didn't want to scare her. I just hated being alone! Not to mention I was board out of my mind! Watching tv helped some, but it still didn't change the fact that I needed someone. I'd spent months trying to get on her good side by sending her little gifts and messages. They didn't seem to do much good though so I settled on a direct approch. Finally, with a huff I formed my holoform behind the couch where Samantha was resting and just watched her for a long moment. I didn't want her to react badly to me and I wasn't quite sure how to go about getting her attention. I had no doubt she wouldn't open her door when she saw me and I didn't want shut out. I fought down my groan as I watched her shift slightly. She stiffened up suddenly and I pulled back with a cringe, she'd caught me. "Ahm sorry! Please don't kick meh out!" I scuffled back and plopped down in the chair with my hands up as she stood in front of her couch. "What are you doing here?! How'd you find me?!" I cringed away from her as she stepped closer and that seemed to snap away her anger. "Ahm sorry... Ah just hate being alone... Please don't make meh leave?..." For a long time she just looked at me before relaxing some. Finally she sank down into a second chair. "You shouldn't be here! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just stalk me for 4 months then break into my house and beg to stay!" I pulled back at her yell and she sighed loudly. "Ah just want a friend..." "There are much better ways of going about it than this!" I winced and looked away from her. "Ahm sorry... Ah won't bother ya anymore..." I stood from the chair and forced myself to walk away from her. I hated that I couldn't make her like me, being alone was eating at me like nothing else ever could. "Jazz, wait... Look. While I'm certainty not thrilled about how you went about this. I'm not going to make you leave, not yet at least." My peds stilled just feet from the door and I glanced back at her. "Yer gonna let meh stay?" "Visit. Not live. Just sit down and talk to me. I want to know why you've latched onto me." My shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Ya were nice to meh..." Her lips pulled down into a tight frown. "Surely I'm not the only one that was nice." I just looked at her and her mouth fell open in surprise. "You're kidding... Ok. Just... I need time to process this. Seriously, you need to stop sneaking around and sending creepy text." I nodded rapidly and jogged forward to grab her hand, making her eyes widen. "Sure thing lil lady! Ahm just so tired of being alone!" I was really glad things worked out this way. It would be so nice to be around people again.


	3. chapter 3

Samantha POV: I sighed as I sank into David's couch beside him. "So how was your day? Any word from your stalker?" A small snort worked its way out. "Oh yeah. He's squatting in my house and refusing to leave. I think he may be mentally challenged." David glanced over at me, arching an eyebrow when I didn't offer anymore. "Are you going to continue or just leave me hanging?" The TV was muted as he watched me and I shrugged. "He got inside and was watching me on the couch. Freaked me out when I caught him! He's the guy I bought my car from. Said he followed me because I was nice to him. The guy either has the mentality of a 6 year old or he's been through some shit I would rather not know about. He's clingy and stubborn and acts scared to death to be left alone. He threatened to hold his breath! I told him I was leaving and he actually did it until he blacked the fuck out!" David just looked at me for a long moment before blowing out a sigh. "Where is he now?" "In the car. I told him he had to wait until I told you he was out there. I just don't know what his issue is David. He seems very sweet in person! Just, very lonely..." He didn't look very happy, but a few hours ago I wasn't either. "I hope you aren't making a mistake. Tell him he can come inside. I want to see how he reacts to us." I sighed and nodded. "Well, I hope you don't find anything. I really do, because I don't see him going away on his own."

David POV: The door opened after a few minutes and a tall dark skinned man stepped through it with Samantha following closely behind. He was smiling and didn't seem tense at all as he looked around my house. After a few seconds his eyes caught mine and he grinned at me, making his way over. "Hi! Ahm Jazz, nice digs!" Then he plopped down on the couch, close enough to make me fight not to shift away. Most of him was pressed against my side. Usually I'd take that as a challenge, for someone to be that close, but there was no sign of any tenseness or unease. He was just sitting way too close than what was normal for two straight men. Let alone two strangers. Samantha caught my attention when she sat beside me, leaning into my side the same way Jazz was. Only it was normal for her since we were good friends and enjoyed each others body's. Jazz glanced at her and I decided to see how he reacted to us being lovers. My fingers tangled with her's and I leaned over to kiss her. It lasted several seconds and when I looked back he was just watching. He only looked curious, and maybe a little longing, but there still wasn't any aggression at all in his demeanor. "So how long have ya guys known each other? Ya make a cute couple." He leaned into me a bit more and this time I did shift away. The corners of his lips dropped slightly and a flicker of hurt crossed his face before it was cleared away by a fake grin. He stood and stepped around me and sat on the other side where Samantha was pulled into his lap. She didn't struggle and he calmed down quickly. Her eyes met mine as he rubbed over her sides lightly. The way she was watching me I could tell the rubbing was making her antsy. Her sides were a turn on spot. I doubted Jazz knew that yet, but I was fairly sure he picked up on things quickly.

I groaned as the sound of my phone going off finally brought me back from my rest. Something was preventing me from getting to it though. My arms were held tightly to my sides and I snapped fully awake. My eyes flew open and I yanked against my restraints. "Easy... Just a tele marketer anyhow... Go back to sleep..." I snapped my head around as something tightened around me and was just able to make out Jazz's face tucked into my neck. The rest of him was wrapped around me. His arms were holding mine snugly and Samantha was pressed into my front so he could hold her as well. It took a second to collect myself so I didn't end up making him angry. "Why are you spooning me?" He grunted. "Because ah like being close and ya didn't mind while ya were sleeping." Samantha shifted some and sat up to look at us. "Um... Well I didn't know you swung like that David, but I'll gladly watch." That got her a light glare, but Jazz sitting up broke it and I climbed from bed before he decided to grab me again. "Don't do that." He frowned and shifted towards me until Samantha moved between us. "Come on Jazz. It's nothing personal, he just doesn't like other guys wrapping around him while he sleeps. Let's get breakfast."

Samantha POV: Man I didn't know where this guy came from but if he kept up cooking like this I'd hire him! The stack of chocolate chip pancakes were amazing! A cup was set beside my plate as he grinned. "Seasalted Carmel with vanilla and whipped cream cappuccino. Hot, careful." Another cup was given to David with his pancakes. "If its anything like my hot cakes I'm sure it's delicious! Thanks!" The chair between me and Rossi was filled and pushed flush with mine as he watched me, head propped on one hand. "Aren't you eating? I wish you would." A small frown crossed his face and my fork stopped midway to my mouth. "Jazz? What's wrong?" He shrugged. "Just not feeling too well." The fork was set back down and I grabbed his hand making him frown even deeper. "Come on, I'll fix you some broth while you rest in the spare room. You shouldn't have been working if you didn't feel well. I'll put the tv on low and you can rest." His fingers tightened where my hand was pulling at his and he used them to pull me back. "Ah'd rather not be alone. Finish yer breakfast and ah'll rest on the couch when yer done. Less ya wanna go home." The chair was pushed back enough for him to pull me into his lap and my food was pulled in front of us as he held me snugly. David was just looking at him and I knew he was confused. Wasn't often someone managed to get the better of him. "Please don't leave. Ahm really lonely..." He sounded so miserable and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I ran a hand down his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into me. "Its going to be ok... I'm sure you'll make friends with others too." His arms tightened a little more and he tucked his face into my neck. "OK... You really like cuddling don't you?" "Been too long." Came the slightly muffled response. His lips tickled my neck and I bit back my mew. They paused and I felt them curve up before a open mouth kiss was given to the hollow of my throat. My face heated up and I jerked away from him, face burning red as he smirked. "What do you think you're doing?!" His smirk widened some. "Thought ah was fluffing ya up. Nothing wrong with it." He said non-chlontly like it was normal to kiss someones neck you barely knew. A small chuckled escaped and he let me go to rough my hair slightly. "If it makes ya uncomfortable ah won't do it again. Sorry lil lady." I swallowed hard, still trying to push the lump down that had formed in my throat. As weird as it was having someone I hardly knew make such a bold advance, it wasn't unpleasant. "Maybe later on but I definitely need time to get used to you. I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Could have the same thing as me and David after a while though, unless you find someone else." He perked up, rubbing over my sides lightly. Usually they were a turn on spot for me, but the way he did it, it just felt so good. Not in a sexual way, but like curling up under a warm heavy blanket after a long day and finally getting to just relax. I bit back a small moan and he pulled me more firmly into his chest. "Gone to sleep?" I grunted. "If you keep that up..." He chuckled a little and his touches eased to a stop. "Better eat yer pancakes. Gonna get cold." I nodded softly as he pushed me back enough that he could turn me around. "Eat. Then we can go watch tv and ah'll put ya down for a nap." My face flushed a little as he nuzzled his face into my neck. "Do you act like this with everyone?" He smiled. "Not always. Been a while since ah've had anyone though so I'm feeling kinda clingy. Hope ya don't mind. Really need the company." Well, it could be worse I guessed. At least he wasn't nearly as creepy as the text made him out to be. He really was sweet and David hadn't found anything that would say he would change or he would have said something. A small sigh escaped and I smiled, leaning back into him. "OK... Just don't be sending me anymore creepy text!" He huffed. "When did ah ever send ya creepy text?" I glared back at him. "Gee, I don't know Jazz. How about this one?" I opened my messages and read one of them. "Ware the black dress, the one you wore last week on your date with David. Or this one! I really like your new body wash you bought today. It smells really nice and you look so cute when you sleep." He gave me a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Was a compliment." "You sniffed me while I was sleeping! My doors were locked! How did you get in?!" He shrank down some, doing his best to look like a kicked puppy. "Just lonely... Please don't be mean to meh..." My jaw clenched as I tried to keep my glare, but he was making it impossible with his pout. "Well, I'm going to have to go into the office. You two behave yourselves." David stood and Jazz turned to grin at him. "Bye David! Ah'll take good care of Sammy!" "What am I? A dog?" Jazz smirked down at me. "Well ya do like belly rubs." I glared but he just laughed and stuffed a bite into my mouth when I made to say something. "Better eat. David already finished while ya were grumping about meh looking after ya." "Oh, that's what you call stalking." That got me a withering look. "Ahm not a stalker." "Ahhuh. Keep telling yourself that." Jazz sighed and stuffed another bite into my mouth. "Shhh."


	4. chapter 4

Time skip: 6 weeks

I sighed as I plopped into the seat next to Harry who had just cleared it of books with a smile. "You look rather ruffled. Something wrong?" A small grumble was offered in his direction before deciding to try my hand. I was 17 now after all and Ratchet had cleared me for sex. *Maybe you could help me out with this later on.* He perked up, nudging me. *Sure, Sam. You know I'd do anything for you. What do you need me to do?* A small chuckle escaped. *Me.* Harry's eyes widened and he choked on his drink, coughing it from his lungs into a napkin. *Did you just ask me to have sex with you?!* One brow arched toward my hair line, regarding him. *Well it was either you or Draco and he has a girlfriend. I don't have anyone else I feel close enough with that I'd feel comfortable in losing my virginity to.* His face was very red and it was quickly gaining attention. "Are you OK Harry?" Hermione asked, watching him in concern. "Yeah! I'm just- A bit of juice went down into the wrong pipe. I'm fine!" For a moment longer she watched him before returning her attention to her food. *Sam I honestly don't know what to say! I mean!- I want to! But I've never had sex either, and I'm nervous.* I shrugged, shifting closer to him. *Its your choice Harry, but you should know better than to be nervous around me. I mean, if you suck, I'll just tell everyone, no pressure.* He pushed me lightly at my joke, the first hints of a smile coming back. *So how do you plan on doing this?* His interest sparked excitement in me and I found it even harder to sit still then before. *I figured I'd just sneak into your room after everyone is sleeping.* Harry blew out a sigh, looking over at me intently. *So we're really going to do this?* He asked, pushing around a carrot on his plate that he seemed to have little interest in actually eating. *I would very much like to. Believe it or not Harry, girls want sex too and Jazz raised me not to be ashamed of my body or desires. He doesn't share the same views as everyone else about sex being something private. He did make quite sure to caution against bedding down with just anyone. The muggle world carries a rather large of risk diseases that can be commuted through sex.* The carrot my hopeful bed mate been pushing around was stabbed and stuffed into his mouth finally, though I suspected it was done more to keep him occupied than being hungry. *Yeah, my parents gave me the same talk. Why don't you just wait for me in the hall? I'll leave a few minutes after you so it doesn't look suspicious.* A plate of my own was filled and I scuffed up some potatoes to munch on. *Sounds good to me. Thanks Harry.* He nodded lightly, taking a bite of chicken. Nothing else was said between us and I could still feel that he was quite nervous...

The stone was cold and rough against my back as I waited the several minutes for Harry to come around the corner. His head turned quickly, searching for me until he saw me standing there. "There you are. Come on, before we're caught." My hand become engulfed in his bigger one and he hurried down the hall, reframing from dragging me when I didn't move quick enough, but only just. The secret entrance came into view before long and he announced the password, gaining entry for us both. It wasn't until we were safely tucked into his room that he finally relaxed. A deep sigh whoshing from his lungs as he slumped back against the door, looking quite flustered. "You need to relax. It's me, Harry." A disheartened look crossed his face and I wondered if he was having reservations about what we were about to do. "I'm just really nervous, Sam. What if I do the wrong thing?" A small sympathetic smile played my lips up as I moved over to him, winding my arms around his neck. "I'm quite sure neither of us are going to be inherently good at this tonight. It's our first time but we're not going to get any better by running from it. Now disrobe, Mr. Potter." He cringed. "You sound like Professor Snape." "What ever makes you feel better about this." His eyes widened so much I was almost convinced they might fall out as his face it grew as red as the hoodie hanging on the desk side chair. "That will not in any way make me feel better! Oh no! Sam~..." My friend bemoaned, covering his face. I snorted, in little mood for stalling at the moment. My clothes were stripped away one by one and my friend swallowed thickly, watching as each article landed near my feet. Fingers twitched in my direction, just being restrained to his side. Heat was quick to pool behind his eyes and I tipped my head. "Well?" He shook his head quickly, as if to clear it before yanking at his own clothing much less gracefully than I had. His shoulder hit the wall hard enough to rattle the door as he jumped around, trying to free himself from his socks. Bright green eyes caught mine, though he still seemed hesitate to come over, so I went to him. A gasp hissed from him as I ran my fingers down his middle, making his cock jump between us. "Come to bed." I caught his hand, and he followed with no farther reserve, smoothing his palms over my butt as I climbed onto the soft comforter. The contact felt quite strange but I found it exciting in a whole new way. My hips shifted, planting firmly against the mattress as Harry joined me. "What do want me to do?" I chuckled softly, scooting over so we could reach each other. "Just touch me. Doesn't matter where right now, just where ever you want." He swallowed thickly, warm fingers reaching out to brush against a hardened nipple. I gasp into the contact, leaning forward into him and he rolled it between his fingers lightly. "You like that?" My head bobbed, watching him from one eye as the other slipped closed. "Yeah... Feels good, Harry." The positive affirmation helped in no small way to embolden my partner and he leaned forward, kissing my lips gently, making me mew into it. They were warm and soft against mine and I wound an arm around his neck. Hot breath tickled over my face and my lips trembled against his as another hand ran the lenght of my side. Goosebumps followed his path, prickling my flesh as I gasped into his kiss. "Your skin is so soft..." He hummed, mouth leaving mine to nuzzle at my neck. "Ah... I like that." Soft lips curved against the hollow of my throat and I lolled my head back, giving him more skin to play attention to. One hand found his chest, fingers just barely touching him and he hissed against my throat. I smirked at his response and lowered my chin, forcing him away from my neck so I could nip at his ear. A sharp breath made his chest jump under my fingers and I swung my leg over his lap to straddle him. His cock stood proudly between us, the slightly flared head brushing against my neatly trimmed patch of hair. Under me Harry swallowed thickly, muscles tightening against me as my blunt nails traveled down his trim chest. There was little to no muscle to speak of, just smooth toned skin. It wasn't likely to remain that way though. Harry groaned, hot breaths tickling my shoulder as I leaned in to drop several love bites over his neck. Hands slid over my sides, lingering on a few spots that made me gasp. "Sam..." He pushed me back some, panting as we looked at each other. Bright green eyes shimmered with lust and he took them from me, lips and teeth plucking their way from my collar bone to my breast. My chest jumped as I sucked in a sharp breath, drawing a giddy pleasure from my partner. "How does this feel?" He asked, nose brushing along the valley of my breast. "Feels really good, Harry..." A hot mouth blazed a trail of kisses to my left nipple, sucking it between his lips to roll against his teeth. I keened loudly, arching forward into him. His eyes widened at my reaction before nuzzling into my soft flesh. My hand slipped down his middle, curling around his cock. It was hot and firm against my fingers and jumped into my attention. Harry gasped, muffling his groan into my chest. Harsh pants washed over my skin as he pulled away. "Sam I'm going to-!" He broke off, eyes screwing tightly shut just before something hot splattered over my belly and right leg. His cock pulsed hotly in my hand, hips jerking forward as he groaned. "Did you just..." Harry's face reddened and I blew out a sigh. "I am so sorry!" His lenght wilted in my hand and I flicked him an annoyed look when he opened his eyes. Tissues were snatched from the box next to the bed and he quickly wiped away the rapidly cooling mess he'd covered me in. He looked quite embarrassed and rather flustered. "Um... So, what now?" My legs slipped from his lap, flopping onto the bed. "Now, you help me finish." Harry watched me for a second before carefully brushing over my curls, slipping between moist folds. A thoughtful look crossed his face and I shifted my hips, spreading my legs to allow him full access. "Would you mind if I try something? I saw- Some videos where guys would... Um. Lick, the girls they were with." A half amused grin crossed my face. "Go for it. You don't have to act so nervous, Harry. Nothing wrong with watching porn. I've done my fair share of exploring the internet to see what I like." My bed mate nodded softly, crawling toward me on his hands and knees until he was leaning over me. Lips pecked kisses along my belly, making my skin jump into the contact as goosebumps prickled up my flesh. They blazed a path downward, pausing just above my folds as his fingers jittered against my sides. A breath pulled in my scent before his tongue darted out to touch my clit. Air hissed between my teeth and my fingers found there way into his hair. "Do you like that?" "Oh very much so! Keep going..." A half smug grin crossed his face and he nuzzled into my moist folds, tongue dipping into me as I gasp. The digits in his hair tightened, and I ground down onto him. Warm breaths tickled against my heated skin and my clit was gently rolled between his teeth and tongue. Pleasure knotted deep in my belly and I keened loudly, lips parting on a gasp as the blanket became bunched up in my clenched fist. "Harry please! Ah!" His nose nuzzled firmly into my thin patch of hair as he sucked at clit firmly. Fingers probed against my entrance and I gasped as they became pushing in. Pain tinged my pleasure and I jolted away from him, getting a surprised look. "That hurt..." Surprise shifted to concern and he smoothed over my hips. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you." I blew out a sigh, settling back onto the bed. "I know. It's different for girl to lose their virginity. There's a thin piece of skin covering me that you'll have to break and it will hurt but it has to happen. Maybe not tonight though since this turned out to be more of a foreplay session than sex. Try just one finger." Harry didn't look quite convinced but did as I said and I sighed as a single digit penetrated into me. My hips shifted, allowing him to reach deeper and I ground down onto him. "Is that OK?" I bobbed my head quickly and he brushed something deep inside me that drew a startled gasp from me. "Ah! Do that again!" This time he looked quite intrigued as he stroked over that little spot. A hot tongue found my clit once more and I arched into him, keening as I felt the coil of pleasure snap. A sob was muffled into my balled up fist and Harry just continued on licking away until I pushed myself back to escape the odd discomfort following my orgasm. "Did I hurt you again?" My head shook side to side. "No. Just felt really weird after I came." Confusion flickered over his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you got there." Fingers brushed over my leg and I nodded lightly. "Yeah... That was good Harry... Really good." A giddy smile played onto his lips and he turned around so he could lean back against his pillows, pulling me over against his chest. He wasn't nearly as warm as Severus I noted, curling next to him. "So... Are we going to be doing this again? I would really enjoy if we could." I giggled, kissing his chest as I ran my fingers over it. "I would enjoy that too. It was really nice Harry. Hopefully next time we can actually have sex." A light blush colored his cheeks. "Yeah... I'm really sorry about that." My shoulders rolled in a shrug. "Don't worry about it. We're both new at this, and we'll get better." Harry hummed, leaning over to kiss the side of my head. "Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed your company." My eyes flicked up to his before snuggling closer. "Me too, Harry. I can't wait until next time." We may not have had sex, but this was quite nice and I was glad I'd come here tonight...

The hot burn of angry eyes skated over me for what must have been the hundredth time in as many seconds and I just knew that Severus had found out about me and Harry. Speaking of which, was enduring an equal number of hateful looks. I was spared the hate, but the deep disappointment was just as bad. His back turned on me, rode snapping sharply at the air and something hit my hand. The crumbled piece of paper was quickly covered as Severus stalked back the row and I read it quickly. ~What's wrong him? Do you think he knows?~ I flicked a glance to Harry who was giving me a pleading look until my god-father smacked him roughly in the back if his head with a book. "Eyes to yourself Mr. Potter!" He snapped with enough contempt to make me wince. Draco nudged me, trying to cover his laugh. "I take it he found out about your ill thought out expedition." I sighed, scribbling my response while Severus wasn't looking. ~Oh I'm quite sure he knows. Just grin and bare it, Harry. Sorry.~ The note was tossed over and he snatched it, only having a second to look at it before our Professor noticed it and quickly became its new owner. "You two! After class!" He snarled angrily, paper catching fire in his hand. Fingers clenched around it, burning embers fluttering from his palm as the flames were starved of air and smothered in his fist. My head thumped against the desk, groaning as angry eyes lingered on me...

Class ended far sooner than I'd hoped and everyone scrabbled to get away from my god-father's angry aura. The room emptied in less than half the time it took any other time and Harry was grabbed by the back of his shirt when he began to move. The doors slammed behind us, locking tight and Harry looked really scared as he was shoved from behind his desk. "You both are going to fill ten pages! Front and back! And you! I am very disappointed in you!" An angry finger stabbed in my direction as Harry was bodily shoved into the seat next to me so he could glower over us both. I groaned loudly, head falling backwards. "It wasn't even real sex! He came on my leg before he could even inside me!" Hands slapped onto the desk before us. "Good! You will not be seeing ~Mr. Potter~ outside of a class room, again!" My hands flew above my head. "That is totally unfair!" Severus stalked quickly around to our side, trapping me in my chair as he snarled down at me. "It may have escaped~ your notice! But life, isn't, fair!" Harry flinched away next to me but I held my god-father's angry eyes. "Honestly Professor I don't understand what the big deal is!" I elbowed Harry to shut him up as Severus slapped 2 books of parchment onto the desk. "That is my little girl you're sneaking about with Mr. Potter!" Harry snapped to attention and I groaned. "He's my god-father." Shocked eyes turned to me. "What?!" Our Professor yanked up his sleeve and shoved Harry's head roughly toward the desk. "Write!! You!! Since you can't seem to be trusted to remain where you belong, I will ~personally escort you to every~ class! And you'll be sleeping in my chambers, until such a time I feel I can trust you again!" My arms snapped against my chest, glaring at him, it was Harry that spoke up though. "She's not a child! And she's not yours to order about, Professor! She's not your daughter!" My eyes widened and I shoved Harry back into his seat. "Stop!" "I'm defending you!" "Well don't!" I snapped, pushing him bodily down as I stood to calm Severus who looked quite distressed. Clearly the thought of me growing away from him had scared him quite alot and I felt badly for him. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere, Severus. I'm always going to be your little girl and no matter how big I get or who I'm with I'm always going to need you. Your my dad, blood or not and nothing is going to change that. I love you, and I'm not leaving, not ever." Dark brown eyes caught mine, holding them for a moment before pulling me over into his arms. "Do you swear to that?" I nodded, hugging around his middle, his warmth seeping through his clothes into me. "I swear, Sev. Just because I'm seeing Harry it doesn't mean I'm going to stop needing you. But I also have needs of my own, needs that you, as good as you are to me, can't meet." He sighed, fingers cradling the back of my head as his thumbs brushed back my hair. For a long few moments we stayed like that before he finally pushed me back enough he could meet my eyes once more. No small amount of relief clouded them and I cupped his cheek. Warm breath tickled my wrist and he leaned into my open palm before he spoke once more. "I know. I am sorry for reacting as I did. You must understand though, that I have been alone for most of my life and I do not want to lose your affection, miss placed as it may be. You are the one person I have come to lean on more than anyone else and having you leave my life scares me more than facing Voldemort." My eyes softened farther, hugging him once more. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I know how much I mean to you because you mean just as much to me! No amount of rushing hormones, or boyfriends are going to change that. So, can you please call a truce with Harry?" His eyes flickered behind me, a light scowl taking up residence on his handsome feathers. "I will concede to you seeing Mr. Potter if you'll agree to sitting through detention while I lecture you about sex." I really tried not smirk, but I knew I failed when my god-father narrowed his eyes. "I actually already had this talk so I'll just-" "Sit down, Potter!~ You'll just, ~do what I tell you to!~ If you do not pay attention~, you will, not, be, seeing, my daughter!" Snapped Severus, shoving Harry back into the chair via a hand planted firmly atop his head. "This talk is directed at you since I have my doubts that your parents informed you of the female anatomy." Harry buried his face and I elbowed him. "Look, it'd actually do you a lot of good. He's been around longer than us and has no doubt made his rounds. Having someone with experience to talk with is a good thing."

My placation did little to soothe the deep blush occupying his cheeks, but he at least uncovered his face and gave his attention to Severus. "Fine. To be clear though. I sit through sex ed, and then I'm allowed to see Samantha, right? I'm not going to be poisoned or anything?" Our Professor tipped his head slowly, cutting his eyes at Harry. "Rest assured, ~Mr. Potter.~ If I were so inclined,~ to poison you, I would not tell you, I planned to do such." Next to me, my partner squirmed uncomfortably. "And, moving right along." I injected, pulling them from the increasingly awkward silence that was stretching between the 2 men. My god-father was the first to speak as he spun a chair around to straddle, arms resting on the desk. "How far along did you both get?" Harry's face darkened considerably and when words weren't forth coming I answered for him. "Just touching and kissing for the most part. Exploring each other. He used one finger inside me while he was eating me out but that's far as it went." Severus heaved a sigh, his discomfort with the whole situation overwhelmingly apparent but he refused to back away. It really was quite sweet the way he worried over me. "Did you have any pain when he penetrated you with his finger?" Once more Harry remained mute, face growing increasingly brighter. "A little, that was with 2 fingers though, and he stopped right away." My god-father nodded, doing his very best at remaining professional through this even though I could tell he was struggling. "Then your hymen is most likely still intact. Are you paying attention, Potter?!" He snapped up nodding rapidly. "Yes Professor!" Severus glared at him for good measure. "The hymen is a thin membrane that usually covers, at least in part, the opening of the vagina and is painful to a woman when broken. There is a way to alleviate that discomfort however and I fully expect you'll use it to the fullest of your abilities. You will wait until she orgasms and penetrate her durning it. Sex, most notably, orgasm, releases as abundance of benificial chemicals into your brain and in most cases the pain can be negated in its entirety. In order to do that you need to familiarize yourself with her body. That may well take several sessions but I won't have you hurting her for your impatience." Uncomfortable as he was, Harry nodded his head and finally managed to contribute something to this conversation other than awkward silence. "I don't want to hurt her either, Professor and I'm OK with just foreplay until I better understand what she needs. I-... There was a spot inside her that she really liked when I touched..." I was certain his face couldn't get any redder as I giggled and reached over to hold his hand. Severus inclined his head. "Its referred to as a Grafenberg spot, or G-spot more commonly and does bring intense pleasure to a woman when utilized correctly. The clitorius is also very sensitive. I trust you were able to find it?" A hint of contempt leaked into his voice and Harry just looked confused. "That little nub you were sucking on at the front of my vagina. It's called a clitorius." He perked up some, nodding. "Yeah, found it just fine." My god-father inclined his head slightly. "Perhaps you aren't a complete lost cause. When becoming intimate do not underestimate the power of foreplay. It's especially important for woman since if they are not moist enough it will cause undo discomfort and can even lead to tearing. I'll share with you something it takes most men quite a while to learn. Woman like sex just as much as us and they're far more willing to participate if they get something out of it. That means ensuring they orgasm as well. You don't just climb onto her and begin having sex. Take the time to warm her up to it and utilize other parts of her beside just reaching down to fumble around her vagina. Most all woman have certain spots placed around their body that garner strong sexual arousal. If not a spot, an action. Such as kissing certain places, biting, hair pulling or a show of dominance or submission, either from yourself or her depending on her personality type or even simply mood. You can quickly learn what these spots and triggers are if you pay attention to your partner. To demonstrate I'll find one on Samantha. Watch her face and the way her chest rises. Fluttering lashes, shuddered eyes, quivering lips, hitched or rapid breathing. Those are all signs that you've found a turn on spot." Fingers gently caught my jaw, drifting down along my neck, to my shoulder before light pressure was applied. A small gasp escaped as his slightly rough fingers gently pinched at my neck until I batted his hands away with a shiver. "She doesn't look like she was enjoying that." Harry said brushing the hair from my eyes as Severus smirked. "You'd be quite wrong, Potter. Right where her neck meets her shoulder is trigger area and placing soft bites there will go a long way in boosting her arousal." Beside me Harry looked quite confused. "You mistake discontent with suppressed excitement. She only dissuaded my advances because she has nothing to do with the pent tension at the moment. If you do not believe me, then try it next time you're learning her frame. I've had a few more years to learn these things than you, young Potter." Hands pressed smoothly against the desk before Severus rose to his feet once more. "I believe that's quite enough for now. You both will be late to dinner if I keep you much longer." His face softened considerably as he regarded me. "Should I expect you to be spending the night with Mr. Potter again?" My chair scratched softly against the floor as I stood from it, slipping from behind the desk to hug my god-father. "Not tonight. I'd like to spend the night with you. I know that you're nervous about me and Harry and I need you to be ok. As much as you've watched over me all this time it's the least I can do." Warm hands cradled the back of my head as he bent to drop a firm kiss onto the top of my head. "That will be very much appreciated. I greatly enjoy the limited time we are able to spend together durning the school year." Curious eyes skittering over us finally made me pull back to regard Harry. "No one else needs to know about him being my god-father. Understand?" Harry nodded slowly as I extricated myself from Severus's warm arms to face my friend. "I understand, Sam. I wish you would have told me sooner though." A heavy sigh whoshed out. "We're not going to get into this. Let's go eat. I'll see you a bit later, Severus. I love you." The smile usual only reserved for when we were alone tugged up his lips and he offered a small wave. "I love you well, Samantha. Enjoy your meal." Harry's fingers entwined in mine, leading me from the room...

Severus POV: The door closed behind us but only just before Zera was busy unfastening my buttons. Slim fingers divulged inside the fabric, and I sighed, scooping her up to sit against my hip as I made my way to my private chambers. Her slightly cool skin felt good against me as I flopped back onto my bed, just letting her to exploring my now bare chest. "Having fun?" A bright grin covered her face in the low light as her fingers tickled along my over heated flesh. "Of course. I enjoy making you feel good, Sev. The satisfaction I recive from getting to touch you is just a bonus." I chuckled softly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders to snuggle her close. "You're going to have me spoiled. I'll not know what to do if you ever decide to move away." Lips pressed soft kisses against my side and I shivered. "I prefer your petting. Please reframe from putting your mouth on me." A flicker of mischief crossed her face and I cut my eyes at her until she chuckled. "Fine fine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Sev. Just feeling needy." I sighed, petting over her sides lightly. "Perhaps I should take you to Mr. Potter's room?" Her head shook, hair ticking my chest. "No. I'll be OK. I want to be close to you tonight." My eyes flicked down to her, carefully petting away her hair so I could meet her baby blue ones. A soft smiled played my lips into a subtle curve. "I must say, I enjoy being chosen over your boyfriend." Zera giggled against my chest, fingers petting just a bit more firmly. "I'd always choose you, Severus. You have become the most important person in my life. More so than the blood family I have left and certainly more so than the fling I'm having with Harry, and that's not likely to change." A single brow arched upward toward my hair line and she leaned up, kissing my cheek softly. "I love you, Severus. And I'm honestly not so sure it's a merely a crush anymore... I know I don't have any experience to back it up, but I also know just how I miss you when you're gone. How much I crave your touch and how much it hurts me when you're unhappy. I would do anything you wished of me in a heartbeat and I would lay down my life to save yours." My eyes widened, just watching the girl in my arms. The steadfast conviction written over her face told me just serious she was and a shaky breath rattled my chest as it was drawn in rapidly. "Zera... I honestly don't know what to say." It was true. I could count on one hand the number of times I'd been struck speechless. How was it I had faced down Voldemort and killed him, granted he'd let me, but I hadn't known that at the time. And yet his teenage daughter had me literally trembling with emotion. "You don't have to say anything, Sev. I already know how much I mean to you and that you would always protect me no matter what, even at the cost of your own life. We do love each, just not in the same way. I can accept that because I know you'll always be there. I know there's still a rather large part of you that only regards me as a fickle teenage girl, but I truly hope that you can find your way passed that. I'm far more emotionally sound than any other child, male or female and you need to realize that. It takes a lot of effort not to jump you, Severus. Honestly, I'd much rather it be you to take my virginity than Harry." I swallowed thickly, catching her trailing fingers to keep them pressed to my chest. "Zera you-" Her disappointed look cut me off. "You're doing it a again... I know full well that you have no desire to have sex with me. I'm merely expressing how I feel." Perhaps I hadn't been giving her enough credit. She really was an amazing young woman after all. I was quiet sure any other girl her age would have conceded to a blubbering mess long ago. I knew from experience how hard it was having someone you loved so close and yet not being able to have them. A long sigh whoshed out and I pulled her close, kissing her head firmly. "I will do my best to begin treating you as the young woman you are, Zera. I hope that you'll forgive my thoughtlessness. It's often times hard for me to reconcile the fact that you're nearly grown. I suppose I have become so preoccupied by the little girl who was completely enthralled by my mere presence that I have missed the fact that you've grown. Rest assured, I will do my very best not to allow it to happen again. You are quite literally my entire world, Zera and I would do anything to keep you happy." A soft smile caught her lips and she nuzzled into my side. "Thank you, Sev... I love you." The fingers held captive against my chest smoothed pets over as much skin as she could reach and I kissed her head. "I love you too..."...

Samantha POV: Sara, as usual, was the first to spot me as she played century and the place she'd been lording over like a territorial kitten was patted rapidity. I slid into it quickly and she propped her chin in an open palm, watching me intently. "So.~" She drew. "I've heard several people saying they saw you in Harry's room." Next to me, my bed mate covered his face and I rubbed his arm. "Yes. This time the rumors are at least in some part true. We spent the night together and while we didn't have sex, we did spend quite some time exploring each other." A huge giddy grin spread over her face and she yanked me into a hug. "My little girl is growing up!!" The squeal garnered a flurry of attention as heads turned to regard us before inevitably going back to their breakfast. "OK, firstly, we're the same age, Flufflepuff, not to mention I'm bigger than you. Secondly, me and Harry aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We are friends and will remain such. But there's no one else that I feel confident in exploring this with." A blush colored her cheeks and Harry nudged me, bringing my attention to him since Sara seemed in no great hurry to add anything more to our conversation. *How did it go with Snape? Didn't give you hard time, did he?* He asked and I smiled. *No. Despite how he puts on a cold mask durning class he is really very sweet when he has me alone. He's honestly an amazing god-father, Harry. I guarantee no one else would cater to me the way he does.* A sigh escaped my friend and he squeezed my hand. *I'm glad. I hope soon you'll decide you can trust me to tell me who you're patents are and stop lying. Honestly, that kinda hurts Sam...* The plate I'd been filling paused over a platter of home fries before being sat down so I could regard him properly. *I never lied to you Harry. Until just a few year's ago I had no idea who my parents were. Or that Severus was my god-father for that matter. Since finding out I merely did not make you aware of the change in status. But I never lied to you. I did not want you knowing about Severus because I knew you would insist on talking about it and I'm just not ready to tell you about my parents yet. I love you, Harry, and I don't want you to look at me differently. So please. Just let it go.* He really didn't want to, that was quite clear, but with a sigh, he inclined his head. *Alright Sam. I'm sorry, I just hate to see you so upset. Just know that, no matter who they were, I wouldn't treat you any different. You're my friend and it's not as if you could control who your parents are or what they did. I'll be here when ever you're ready to talk, Sam. Don't forget that. Ok?* Our eyes caught and he brushed my hair away so he could see me better as I sighed. *I'll Remember, Harry. Thank you for not pressing.* He rolled his shoulder in a half shrug. *No problem. You coming back to my room tonight?* A light smirk played with my lips, making him blush. *I would very much enjoy that, Harry. Come on, we should eat before classes start.* He nodded, returning attention to his half empty plate as I resumed filling mine...

Severus watched me closely as I shifted against my seat and I knew he at least expected that I'd finally, after almost a month, because of his insistence, had sex with Harry. I hadn't been prepared for being this sore the morning after though. "Are you OK Sam? You look like your uncomfortable." My head bobbed, doing my best at fighting back my cringe as Sara looked me over. "I'm OK. Really." The subtle way her eyes cut at me, left me know she was having none of my fibs. "You're a bad lair, Samantha." That was untrue. I was ordinarily a very good lair. I just wasn't so good at hiding my pain. "Tell me what's wrong." I sighed, finally stabbing the potato I'd been chasing around my plate to give it a disgruntled look. "Just a stomach ache." She looked at me hard and it was only a book landing on the top of my head that broke her gaze. "My office, Reilly." The book holding me down was snatched away and I heaved a sigh before climbing from under the table to follow my god-father who already had a substantial lead on me...

The heavy door to his office was open as he stood back, allowing me entry first before shutting it behind us. " Am I to assume that I'm correct in my guess that yourself and Mr. Potter have indeed become intimate?" I sighed, inclining my head to him. "Yeah. We had sex last night. Didn't expect it to hurt this morning though." A small kettle found its home above an open flame on his desk before it's drawer slid out smoothly. The top was lifted away and a small bag was dropped into it to simmer. A strong arm slipped around my waist and I was lifted from my feet. Not for long however as he stepped around his desk and carefully arranged me to straddle his lap once he took his chair. Fingers drifted over my back and I mewed at the change in temperature. Heat began seepping into my belly as well. He was so warm and felt so good as I laid there. His over heated frame quickly acted was a hot compress against my aching belly, helping in no small part to ease the cramps. "Your body will adjust and in the mean time, this will soothe the ache." Just his body heat was doing that by itself without what ever he was brewing, but I knew I couldn't very well hang off him like a leech all day. "Thanks Sev... I feel a lot better even since I've been here. You're like my own personal heater." He chuckled softly, pulling me just a bit more snugly to him so I could soak up more warmth. Well kept hair tickled my face as he leaned his forehead against mine, far too close to really see me. For a long moment he just stayed right there and my eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying the feeling of him pressed into me. "I trust Mr. Potter was able to perform adequately enough that you were spared most of your discomfort last night? The question asked so suddenly made me jump a bit and I realized that I'd been nodding off. "Oh, yeah. Harry did OK, just sore this morning..." Severus hummed lightly, pets growing a bit more firm against my back. "I believe you'll find the pain to be much less next time, unless of course he becomes too rough with you, in which case he shall go missing without a trace." A snort of laughter escaped and I nuzzled against his neck, drawing in his bitter leathery scent. It was such an odd smell, yet one that drew me in like nothing ever had and I couldn't get enough of it. Most days his scent was all but lost under the vapor of potions from class and it was a rare occasion that I got to smell him before they adhered to his skin. Even showering didn't always remove their fragrance but, I supposed, they were just as much a part of him as his own scent after so long. It wasn't as if they smelled badly, most of the time anyhow, just different. Severus sat forward and I could hear the glass lid be uncovered from the tea kettle before a steaming mug was placed in my hands with the upmost care. Sugar was spooned into it before I was allowed to take the spoon for my own. "What is it?" My nose drew in the steam finding it to be quite an odd smell. A sort of bitter mint. "Birch bark and Valerian root. It will alleviate your discomfort." My brows furrowed, staring into the greenish yellow liquid for a second longer before I decided to stop acting like a child. This was going to make me feel better and I was scared to drink it because it may taste badly. A small sip was taken from my cup to find that, while not my first choice in beverage, it wasn't nearly as awful as I'd convinced myself it would be. "Just take it slow. It will take a few minutes to work but you should feel much better in time for your first class." Fingers brushed away my hair so it wasn't getting in my drink as my god-father watched me intently. For several minutes we sat there in mostly quite with him finding various little places to play pets along while I sipped my mug empty. I did feel a lot better now and I kissed his cheek as the mug was sat down. "Thank you, Severus. I'm really glad you're my dad." He smiled, catching my face to pull me down so he could press several firm kisses to my forehead. "I'm glad you're my daughter, Zera. I trust that you're feeling better now?" I nodded and he helped me from his lap, making sure I had my feet before he let me go. A shiver ran through me at the sudden change in temperature and he chuckled at me. "Come on, we both have classes that need tending and you shall not be late." A warm hand caught mine and I tucked myself back into his side, just enjoying the last few moments I had before we were needed else where...

I grunted as yet another person shoved me roughly as they ran by and I finally decided to follow to find out just what was going on... Ahead of me, a crowd stretched and I caught Hermione near the back. She jumped under my hand and Draco was at my side almost instantly. "What's going on?" Her books were clutched closer and she glanced nervously through the other students toward where a very distraught looking woman was standing. "That's Bellatrix Lestrange! She's

broken out of Azkaban and is demanding to see the child she had with you know who! Could you imagine!? Someone that awful going to school with us?!" My heart sank, and Draco swatted her with a hand full of papers. "Can't you ever just keep your mouth closed Granger?!" She looked quite shocked at being hit but I turned away, taking a shaky breath. "Sam you-" "Not now Draco. Just... Not now." His hand froze, half way to me before falling back to his side. "I'll go with you." I didn't bother answering. Harry looked quite shocked and I knew he had already figured it out. He made to say something but I cut him off with a hand, no good could come of what ever he was about to say anyhow. A deep breath was sucked in and I finally began picking my way through the crowd until I emerged out the other side. Severus was standing in line with the other Professors in defense of this new threat. He didn't miss me though and caught my arm before I could get passed him. "You do not have to go out there." "Yes I do. I've hidden far too long already. Let me go, Severus." My arm was snatched away even though there was little I'd like better than to hide in his robes at the moment. "HA! There's my girl!" My mother threw her arms open as not so hushed gasped chased chatter behind me. My feet froze against the grass for a moment, and it took every ounce of effort I had to make them move once more. Several yards ahead of me, my mother paced back and forth like a dog at the end of its fence even though there was nothing stopping her from coming toward me. Each step became harder to take than the last until I finally was just in front of her. Just out of reach and it only added to her increasingly distraught toe touching just forward from her place. As if she couldn't take even one step nearer to me. "Please come here!!" My chest rattled on a sharp intake of air before I spoke. "Don't not take me from here." Her head nodded rapidly and it was only with the greatest of force that I managed to close the distance between us. Arms snapped tightly around me, dragging me bodily against her chest as hands raced frantically over my frame as if she didn't know which part to inspect first. They caught my face suddenly, dark brown eyes catching mine as she roughly petted back my hair. "You look so much like me! Except your eyes! You have your fathers eyes!" Thumbs brushed over them and I was finally able to relax just slightly when she kissed all over my face. For all my fretting, this wasn't nearly so bad as I feared, even though I was likely to lose most of my friends over it. "Oh you have no idea how I missed you Zera! You are the only thing that kept me from going completely insane in there!" My feet lost contact with the ground as she lifted me up and I finally hugged her back. "I missed having a mother..." Arms tightened almost painful around me before I was allowed to stand on my own once more. "Its OK! I'm here now! I'm free and I'll be there just was much as I'm able!!" Fingers returned to my face once more and I finally saw just how terrible she looked. As if she hadn't slept in months. Sickly pale skin outlined dark purple bags under her eyes and I reached up to touch them only to have my hands caught and kissed more times than I could count. Against my fingers her lips were scratchy and appeared to have been bitten through more than a few times upon closer inspection. The joy in her eyes suddenly turned to heartbreak and she clung tighter to me, teeth catching her already torn lower lip. A deep burning anger settled in her and it was enough to start me trying to pull away. Sadness followed quickly after wards and she tried to soothe me. "I'm not angry at you! I have to go! I will see you again though! I swear! You watch her!! You hear me, Severus?!! You watch my girl!! If anything happens to her to her I'll kill you!!" Several steps were lost back, taking her from my arms as she covered her mouth with a hand, watching me with tears pooling behind her eyes before suddenly, she vanished. My legs wobbled but Draco must have noticed because he slipped an arm under mine, keeping me from sinking to my knees. "Its OK, it's going to be ok. I won't let anyone bother you and neither will Severus." A sharp breath was sucked in and I leaned almost entirely into my cousin, using him to keep me up as he began walking us back toward the crowd that skittered back, eyes wide. All but Harry, who jogged several yards toward me and I swallowed hard, wondering if he would try to hurt me for not telling him before now. He didn't look angry though, but his posture expressed a great deal of nervousness as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah... Sam I-..." He groaned, hand falling to his side as it upturned. "...At least you didn't get his nose." He said at last and my eyes fluttered slightly wider. Of all the things he could have said or did, I never expected him to make light of it. A sharp bark of laughter accompanied a wash of tears and I cleared the space between us to hug him tightly. Arms caught me, and he smoothed over my back as I used his chest to hide my tears. "Thank you, Harry! Thank you so much!" His grip tightened some and he blew out a breath. "I told you, Sam. I don't care what your parents did. You're my friend, and they don't reflect on you. Come on. Let's go talk where we can be alone." I nodded against his chest, letting him dry my tears with his sleeve before leading me away from the prying eyes of others...

My feet carefully picked their way across the rough rocks next to the lake before plopping heavily onto a larger flat slab of stone. Harry joined me only a second later and wrapped an arm around me snugly. "I'm really glad you're still here, Harry... I was scared to lose you." Soft eyes turned to me and he pushed back my hair to meet mine. "Honestly I suspected for a while. Not exactly that your father would be Voldemort, but that your parents had been followers of his. Guess I know why you were so upset that day you meet my dad... Are you OK? I know you didn't want anyone to know about this." My legs pulled up to my chest, arms winding around them as I rested my chin on my knee. "Honestly... I don't know... I'm quite sure not everyone will be as understanding as you are. Everything I've worked so hard at putting together was just shattered. The weirdest part is, I'm glad. Until today I couldn't even remember what my mom looked like Harry. I got to see my dad in Severus's memory. Dumbledore showed me... He wasn't all bad you know. My dad... He did bad things, truly awful things, but at the end of his life he did find it in him to love. Severus killed him. He let Severus kill him. Because of me... He wanted to know about my future so he had a seer make a prophecy. It said that I would be killed if he lived... So he... Didn't..." My chest quivered on a breath and Harry squeezed me tightly, hiding his shock as best he could in order to comfort me. "Severus thought it would be better for me to grow up away from all this though, and he was probably right. That's what made me blind. At least Jazz says so. Because I had to watch him kill my dad, I couldn't cope and I shut down. It's all in my head, but, even knowing that, I don't know that I'll ever see on my own..." Silence fell between us as my friend struggled to find words and I turn my attention to the water. The lake stretched out before us, shimmering with the intricately dazzling sunset. Small ripples played in the dying light, dancing the pink and orange rays against its glassy surface as I fought to stay in control of my scattered emotions... "My mom was scared..." I said after nearly half an hour of more or less comfortable quite and Harry jumped, apparently not ready for me to speak. "Someone was there, and they scared her..." The burn of eyes flickered over me following my suddenly speech, and he finally said something. "There were a lot of teachers there." My head shook. "No, it wasn't them. Maybe part of it, but she kept half looking behind her and it must have been them that made her leave." This time he looked concerned. "Do you think everything is ok? I mean, your mom is no weak woman, and if someone can scare her, Dumbledore needs to know." I heaved a sigh, glancing his way as my cheek rested on my knee. "Yeah, you're probably right." Even though I knew that, I couldn't bring myself to move just yet. "Hey. I'm not going to let anyone bother you, Sam." Fingers entwined in mine, tugging lightly and I finally followed him away from the lake...

An enraged snarl tickled my ears and I blew out a sigh as I recognized it to be Severus. The next turn confirmed to my eyes what my ears already knew and I picked up my pace. My uncle was slammed bodily against the wall, feet leaving the floor to dance in the air Severus lifted him by his throat "Put him down!" My snap brought both their attention to me and my god-father's hand finally uncurled from Lucias's neck, letting him stagger when he hit the floor. "He is!-" "Not responsible for my mother showing up here. I do not know how she got out, but it was not his doing, Severus. I need to speak with Dumbledore, uncle Lucias, I'd prefer you come with me until Severus can get a handle on his temper." He nodded, quick stepping my way as he rubbed at his abused throat. There would no doubt be bruising there tomorrow given the angry red hand print burned into his flesh. "I could not help, but over hear, that you wanted to speak with me." Sounded the slightly raspy yet kind voice of the headmaster behind me. "Yes. We may have an issue." He lowered his head to look at me over the top of his glasses. "Perhaps, my office would be a more fitting place, to have this conversation?" A deep sigh whoshed from my lungs and I nodded, following him when he turned to walk away...

The door closed behind Severus just slightly more gently than being slammed as his eyes weighted heavily on me. "What is it that you think is wrong, Samantha?" Harry shuffled closer to my side, nudging me when I didn't answer right away. "When my mother was here, she was scared, and not of any of you. Who ever had her spoked was off behind her some ways and I'm worried that they may come back." Severus stiffened next to me, unease leaking into his usual relaxed posture. "I see. And, who else knows about her being, your mother? I'm too assume, that she was under their control after all, so it only is fitting, that they were aware, and brought her for a reason." My head shook some, glancing around the room. "I haven't told anyone else. I just can't figure out how someone else could have.-" My eyes widened suddenly, fingers going slack next to my side. "Zera? What is it?" "No he-... Fucking hell!" Severus spun me around to face him, looking quite on edge. "Jazz! That's the only person I can think of that knows and is crazy enough to do something like this!" My god-father drew back some. "I didn't think you told him?" I snarled, fingers tightening into a white knuckled grip at my sides. "I didn't! But he's probably in the school right now! And he's got this whole bloody place bugged with cameras! He is the only one that could have gotten my mother out of Azkaban! She could have-... No... That's why she was scared!... That thing on her neck! It was Pincer!" Dumbledore looked quite surprised, though so did everyone else. "The Cybertronian centipede?" Severus asked and I nodded sharply. "They're able to link up with human systems by biting into the base of your neck! One word from Jazz and he would have severed her spinal cord. He was right there!" Several looks were traded around the room and I groaned, sinking down into the nearest chair. "Unfucking believable... That bloody mech is a menace!" Severus breathed out a sigh, relaxing some as he patted my shoulder. "That may be, but at least we know that there isn't a threat now. Jazz has proven himself quite capable of handling himself and managing to gather control over your mother is testament to that. He'll be ok." A half glare was tossed his way. "Its not Jazz I worry for! He makes a game out of torturing people like my mother to death and for all I know that was only him filling her last request! I need to go home! Now!!" My god-father nodded sharply, leading me at a quick pace off the grounds so we could aparate back to my house... The door flung open and I ran inside, only to find my mom on the couch. She jumped up when she saw me and the relief nearly made me fall. It was only by Severus's quick reaction that I managed to stay off the floor until my mother drug me into her arms. "Jazz told me you'd come looking before long!" I hugged her back tightly, just thankful to see her. "I had to make sure he didn't kill you!" A low chuckle sounded from across the room and Jazz stood from the chair. "Naw lil lady. Woulda sure made meh night taking apart something pretty as her, but ah know ya need yer mom. Took ya longer than ah thought to figure it out. Maybe yer losing yer touch." A grumble was given in his direction as he made his way over to kiss my head. Scary as the mech was, he was still a hell of a good guardian...

Sunshine coiled tighter around my neck, hissing loudly as she feed off my discontent at being stared at. It was clearly bothering her as well and the area I sat had quickly become almost completely empty. The only people who dared sit near me were Harry and Draco. Even my perpetually bubbly Flufflepuff had opted keep several spaces between us. She kept looking my way but refused to move any closer. My fork clicked down onto the plate and I heaved a sigh, sweeping my eyes around the room. The hushed whispers died as my gaze passed over them and they finally looked away. Draco jumped up suddenly, hands slamming onto the table hard enough to make it jump. "What are you all looking at!!? Take a bloody picture!! It'll last longer!!" The others at least had the audacity to look repentant as they snapped their gaze from me. "I'm OK Draco. I knew it would be like this when I went out there to see her. This year is almost over anyhow, then only one more. I can get by until then." A hand landed on my shoulder suddenly, making me look up to Severus. "You 3. Come with me." My plate was taken from in front of me and he held out his hand to help me up before leading me away from the prying eyes of others...

I sagged in relief once I reached his office and he picked me, going to our usual chair where I was sat on his knee. "Thank you Sev... I really hope they move on soon, but I know they aren't likely to. It's only going to get worse when word gets out to the parents. Dumbledore is probably already enduring the back lash of this..." My Professor sighed, fingers running up and just behind my left breast to a spot that usually helped to relax me. "This is not, by any stretch of the imagination, going to be easy on you, Zera. I think perhaps it might be best, if you continue your schooling back at home." I shook my head. "I'm no quitter, Severus." A half smile caught his lips before it fell into sadness in short order. "Zera. Many of the parents have already found out about your being Voldemort's daughter and are threatening to remove their children if Dumbledore does not have you taken from the school. I know you aren't a quitter, but under the circumstances, I feel it best that I take you home." His eyes held mine and my fist tightened around my fork, before forcing down a thick swallow. "Um, yeah... I mean. I learn better with you anyhow, and this way I can stick close, right?" Over warm lips pressed firmly against my forehead. "I'm sorry Zera... I never wanted this for you." A shaky breath was pulled in and I spun around in his lap so I could hug him. "I know, Severus... It's not your fault. I wish he would have waited until I graduated... When do I need to go?" My god-father pushed me back some, brushing the hair from my eyes as he kissed my head. "Just as soon as you finish eating. It will be better this way and it will give you much more time to spend with me." The edges of his lips twitched into a smirk and I pushed him lightly at the truthful joke. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice have him to myself full time. "I'll go get my things. Thank you, Severus." He inclined his head. "I would much rather spend my time with you than near a hundred other teenage girls that are fighting their hormones and scribbling my last name after their instead of paying attention." His pout was just too much and I giggled madly. "You better be nice, I may not have scribbled but I've done my fair share of looking." Harry snapped his eyes to me. "What?! Professor Snape?!" Severus leveled him with a firm look. "Make no mistake, Potter. Just because she has a crush on me, doesn't mean I am interested in her the same capacity as you. I simply do not dissuade her feelings with the understanding that she will not over step boundaries. She is a child, and there is nothing going on." A sharp breath escaped and I slid from his lap onto my feet. "I better go get ready. Dumbledore knows that you're coming with me correct?" My Professor nodded once. "He suggested it and you will still graduate, you just won't have the ceremony in school." Draco stepped behind me, hands touching my arms lightly. "I'll help you get everything ready... I'm sorry this happened." My head tipped, meeting his eyes as I leaned back into him. "Its OK. This could work out better. I am going to miss you though." Fingers combed back my hair lightly. "I'm going to miss you too, but I'll come by to see you when ever I can. Promise. Come on. Best to get moving before parents start showing up." Draco pushed me lightly, and I willingly followed his lead from my god-father's office...

Feet shuffling quickly behind me took my attention from Draco to a very nervous looking Sara. She stopped several yards away and looked for all the world like she expected to be struck dead at any second. Hands balled in front of her chest in a clear attempt to shield herself from me and I turned away from the fear I saw in her eyes. "Not now, Sara. Just go. She's already upset enough." She shuffled closer. "Sam... I don't!-" Her words broke on a whimper before suddenly she was clinging to my back. Small arms encircled my waist as she cried into my robe. I heaved a sigh, just letting her hold me for a long few moments. Professor McGonagall rounded the corner ahead of us, and stopped for only a second before making her way to me. The fear and nervousness I saw in near everyone else's eyes was missing in her's as she put a hand on my shoulder, bending slightly to look at me. "Are you OK Miss. Reilly?" I inclined my head. "As much as I can be given the current situation. Thank you, Professor." There was a sadness in her eyes that I hadn't seen before and after a second she pulled me into a hug, bringing Sara with when she refused to let go. "I am very sorry." Warm hands cupped both cheeks when she pulled back and I leaned into the contact. "Its probably for the best. I do learn a lot more just on summer break than here anyhow. Severus is very good at teaching one on one." A light sad smile crossed her face. "Then he will be going with you?" I nodded. "Yes. Since he told me a few years ago of being my god-father, he has spent the off times at my home. I'm sure he'll return here once I've finished my final year." Draco nudged me and I glanced to where he was to see my god-father making his way toward me. "Have you gathered everything?" I nodded, forcefully pulling myself from Sara's arms as she whimpered. "Don't go! Please Sam, I'm sorry!" Finally after much wiggling I managed to get free and hold her at arms length. "This has nothing to do with you, Flufflepuff. You need to compose yourself and clear away those tears." "But you're like my big sister! And you're leaving me!" She wailed loudly, trying her best to grab me. Severus caught the back of her robe though, pushing her toward McGonagall. "Enough. Come Zera." Sara whimpered loudly and I sighed, dropping a hand on her head to rough up her hair as big tears leaked down her face. "You will just have to get by without me for the remainder of your stay, then, should you wish, you may move in with me." Tear filled eyes widened and I wiped at them. "You really mean that?!" I nodded lightly, catching her hand to squeeze. "I really mean that. But for right now, I must go. I shall see you at another time." A fist balled up, scrubbing roughly at tears as she sniffled back as many as she could. Severus let her go, holding out his hand to me and I cuddled into his side quickly. "Its going to be ok." He soothed, leading me away...

Time skip

Severus POV: A deep breath left my lungs as I stared at the ceiling, memorizing the pattern of knots in the stained cherry. Small fingers twitched against my chest as Zera tense up on a inward stretch that curled her into a tight little ball. Hair tickled my side and I smoothed it down until her eyes came mine. "Morning, Sev." A soft smile curved my lips and I held her a bit more snugly. "Good morning, Zera. I trust you're finally ready to get up?" Her head bobbed, soft cheek rubbing over my peck she was using as a pillow. "I'm hungry..." Bright eyes flickered up to mine and I chuckled, pulling her into my arms to sit us both up. "I'm quite sure that Maria will have breakfast fixed before long. Come on." Her feet landed on the floor and she groaned, arching backwards until her hands pressed flush to the floor. The thin night shirt she wore fell up to pool around her breast as her middle rose toward the ceiling. Smooth lightly tanned skin was exposed and my hand moved on its own to graze over her taught flesh. Her belly jumped into my touch, a small mew being drawn from its owner. Her skin was so soft under my fingers and I relished in the feeling for a few seconds longer before forcing myself to pull away, much to her discontent. Why was it that I found my self increasingly unable to keep my hands to myself around her? Perhaps my loneliness was finally getting the better of me, though somehow I doubted that. No, truth be told it was almost assuredly because the little girl I had raised was gone. In her place was a beautiful young woman that still demanded to spend just as much time laying on or next to me as I'd allow. "Why'd you stop? I like belly rubs too Severus." She pouted, finally righting herself to straddle my lap. Behind my boxers my cock jumped to attention and I sat her to the side. "I need to use to restroom, and you need to shower as well." She huffed, leaning over me to cuddle for a moment longer until I finally forced myself away from her. Cold shower it was yet again...

Samantha was already sitting at the table with Potter munching on some toast when I came down and it hung from her mouth as she waved at me. Maria sat down a plate in our shared spot and Zera hoped up, letting me slid in under her. "Hard to believe that schools out already." Mr. Potter said, looking at me and I nodded. "Yes, time has seemed to go very quickly. I'm sure that Zera will very much enjoy having your attention again." He grinned, looking to her as she stole an egg from my plate. "Hell yes! I was about going crazy!" She said, wiggling against my leg. I managed to bite back my groan, but only just before I caught her hips. "Stop your squiggling." Surprised eyes turned me before a sheepish blush covered her face. "Um, sorry about that. Wasn't thinking about what it might be doing to you, Sev." A sigh whoshed from my lungs and I flipped my robe over my lap when she hoped down. "Wait... What happened?" Zera pulled a face toward Potter. "I was grinding against his leg, what you think happened?" His cheeks darkened several shades as he promptly looked away from me. "Don't look so flustered, it's not as if he can control that anymore than you can. Now hurry up. I'm horny and I'm not in the mood to wait." The young man still looked rather embarrassed as he hurriedly finished off his meal before leading her away...

My eyes narrowed on Potter as he looped an arm around Zera and kissed her. It shouldn't bother me, but it did and I found it increasingly more difficult to maintain control around the younger man. My dislike hadn't gone unnoticed either, and Zera's distance was only adding to my frustration. For the last few months she had been distancing herself from me, since Mr. Potter had graduated, or close to it. A giddy laugh sounded from her and my fist clenched, anger I didn't recall having bubbling up inside. Before I even knew I what I doing, the table between us was behind me and I had Mr. Potter by the back of his shirt, dragging him away. Zera tried to follow but a firm look stopped her. "You stay here!" Lashes fluttered open a bit wider and she backed several steps, swallowing thickly as I shoved Potter down the hall in front of me. He struggled only until I snarled and finally picked up his pace to match mine so he wasn't being shoved, even though I still did my best to push him every chance I got. It was childish I knew, but at the moment I wanted to do more than push him. "What is wrong with you?!" "Walk!" I snapped, hand shoving his shoulder when he tried to turn. He stumbled and I caught his arm so he didn't end up getting hurt before continuing to push him down the hall. Finally at the end I let him stop and he glared at me. "I want you to leave Zera alone!" His fist balled at his side and he stared me down. "She is her own woman and if she wants to be left alone then I'll do so. But that's for her to tell me, not you." My eyes narrowed, backing him against the wall to pin him with my glare. "~Do not tempt me,~ Mr. Potter! You will do as I say!" My hand snatched the front of his shirt, yanking him to just a breath away. A hint of nerves crossed his face that quickly turned to anger. "I honestly don't know what your issue is, Professor! Are you jealous?! She's your god-child, not your girlfriend! She's not even 19 yet and doesn't need someone twice her age!" Air hissed through my clenched teeth as I glowered at the young man in my grip. Why it that those words hurt so much? He snatched his shirt from my hand, putting several steps between us as he looked away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.-" "Shut up." I couldn't stay here, I'd just end making things worse. The house flickered away as I aparated to the castle, quickly making my way down into my chambers to be alone...

Samantha POV: My brows knitted together as I finally searched the last room I could think of in search of Severus. I hadn't seen him since yesterday, and Harry seemed to be avoiding me as well. Something must have happened between the two of them. A last despondent look was given to the empty room before I decided to wait on one or both of them in the kitchen. Severus had missed breakfast and I highly doubted he'd be absent for lunch as well... I was proven wrong, and now I was quite worried. Harry had finally come out of hiding but my god-father still remained to be seen. The fact he was refusing meals when he was always hungry made my stomach knot up and I snatched Harry's arm, when he stepped close enough. "What happened?! Where is Severus?!" He winced away from me and I knew what ever he had done wasn't going to be too my liking. "Harry Potter you tell me what you said this instant!" The arm I was holding pulled away and he wiped down his face even though there was nothing there. "You're not here all the time, Sam! He bullies me when you're not around!" My eyes narrowed. "What, did you do?!" Fingers came to rest in his hair, tangling to hang onto the side of his head. "I told him he was jealous and that you didn't need someone that old..." My eyes widened, yanking back from him. "Harry you... You said that to him?!!" My fist balled up at my sides and he tried to catch me. "Don't touch me!!" His eyes widened, fingers hanging between us. "Samantha, I'm sorry!" Several steps were taken my way and he grabbed my arm. I snapped, a sharp slap ringing through the room. The stinging hand clenched tightly as I took in the angry red hand print across my friends face until he reached up to touch it. "We're done!" My chest hitched, and I spun around, aparating away to calm down. My private room at the midnight sun surrounded me and I breathed out a sigh, taking a moment to collect myself before stepping out. Katelyn noticed me before I made it to the first landing and she hurried up to me. "How on earth did you sneak by me?!" A menu was tucked into my arm and she smiled. "I'll go get Pierre!" I nodded my thanks, turning to head back up to my room. It was only a few minutes later that Pierre pranced over and lifted me into his arms to spin me in circles. "Oh Pierre... I'm having a really bad day. Please, could you get me wine, chocolate, and something with a face to chew on?" He gushed over me, setting me back down in my seat. "You really shouldn't drink dear, but I suppose if you really want me to, I'll get it for you." I inclined my head. "I really want you to. I promise not to make a habit of it until I'm 21, but I really need something right now." A large hand cupped my cheek before he hurried to get the items I requested...

The door opened once more and a tray was spread out between us just before I was lifted from my seat and sat on his lap so he could cuddle me. "We have tiramisu, shrimp, steak and my favorite wine! Now you sit right here and tell Pierre all about it! What happened to my girlfriend?!" I heaved a sigh, picking up a spoon so I could eat my dessert. "Well, you know that I like Severus." He hummed. "Of course. I know he likes you too girl. I don't think he knows just how much he likes you though." My head bobbed, scuffing up chocolate mousse to let it melt against my tongue. "Well, Harry told him that he was too old and that I didn't need him." Pierre gasped. "Oh girl! He did not!" "He did! And Severus left! I haven't seen him since last night and I know that he was upset because he didn't come back for breakfast or lunch!" Fingers petted through my hair, undoing the tangles as he bounced me on his knee. "I can't even! Men can be so insensitive! We girls have to stick together! Oh I hope Severus will be ok! I know he loves you so much!" He gushed, filling a glass to the top with a deep, almost bloody colored wine. "Here! We can share this." It touched my lips and I sipped at it. It smelled quite sweet, but carried a slight bitter taste that covered the alchohol quite nicely. "That is very good Pierre. Thank you." He nodded, fingers continuously petting over my hair until I finally relaxed. Another long draw was taken from the crystal glass before I handed it to him to drink, turning back to my dessert. "Would you mind if I take that with me?" The deep Burgundy bottle was slid closer to me before he held out the cup so I could drink again. "Sure thing, Sammy. Just promise me you won't over due it. One glass like this half full will be plenty for your tiny little frame." I smiled swirling the glass in my hands when he let me hold it. The shimmering liquid danced behind the beveled crystal, and kept turning even after my fingers stilled. "I was actually asking for Severus. I'm sure he could use something right about now." It clicked softly against the table when I sat it back down. "Oh of course. And you tell him he better be coming to see me soon too!" The first hints of a smile since my god-father came up missing crossed my face and I slumped backwards into my Teddy bear. "I really lost control just before I left and I'll have to apologize later." Pierre flicked his eyes down from where he towered over me, even sitting. "What happened?" A snort puffed up my lips and I picked one of the swirled chocolate shavings from my mousse, placing it onto my tongue to melt. "I slapped Harry... I didn't mean to! But I was so angry and I told him not to touch me because I knew I'd snap! But he grabbed me anyhow and it ended just as I knew it would." My elbow fell roughly onto the table as I leaned forward to wash down my chocolate with more wine before snatching a shrimp from its skewer. "Oh girl don't even bother! No means no! Don't you let no man put his hands on you if you don't want them there!" My giant yet remarkably sweet guardian chided lightly as I ate. "He was only worried and upset. That's the first time he's seen me mad and he really just wanted to help. I just wasn't in any mood to accept it after what he said. I guess I'm partially to blame too because I knew that Severus was jealous. Honestly having him get all angry and pick at Harry when he thought I couldn't see was thrilling. I've never had a man get possessive over me as he did and it's exciting. It made me feel good to have someone want me like that. Probably really annoyed Harry and that's why he snapped, but things never got bad! It was just petty stuff like making him get up and go somewhere else to sit even if it was someplace that Severus didn't want to be. He wanted it because Harry was there and he made sure he got it too. He'd purposefully take his towel from the bathroom and anytime he saw him he'd just reach out and smack the back of his head. I should have stepped in but in all likely hood he probably hadn't even figured out just why he was angry at Harry. For as smart that man is he has blind spot a mile long when it comes to his own emotions. I just assumed that he'd figure them out on his own and confront me in his own time. Didn't work out so well though..." The spoon scraped bottom, clicking softly against the smooth bowl before I licked it clean for the last time. Over me, Pierre sighed exaggeratedly and rested his chin lightly atop of my head. "Sounds like you have quite the mess to resolve, girl. But you know I live for drama like this!" He gushed and I chuckled, catching his much larger hand to squeeze. My fingers barely fit around it and while I was admittedly on the short side, I still found his size quite comforting. Him and Ben were both huge and weren't above using their size as an intimidation threat if they thought I was being harassed in any way. All they had to do was stand behind me and who ever the perceived threat happened to be, moved along quickly. "Are you OK now, girl?" I nodded, leaning back away from the table as he let me. "Yes Pierre. Thank you very much for letting me steal you away from work for a few moments." A big hand waved me off as he helped me to my feet once more. "Girl you know I'm here for you anytime! All you gotta do is tell me! Now perk up that pretty face of yours and go to that man before he works himself into a tizzy!" A bright smile played up my lips and I hugged him tightly before finally going to face Severus...

Severus POV: The fire flickering away in front of me did no more to still my scattered thoughts than brewing potions or my failed attempt at reading. My door squeaked slightly and I tightened my fingers against the smooth arms of the chair. I had made it quite clear I wasn't too be bothered. "You know, Harry's views don't reflect on me." My eyes widened, spinning around to see Zera making her way up to me with a dark colored bottle in her hands. "Thought you might need this." It was half empty by the look of it and I narrowed my eyes. "Don't give me that look. I'm not drunk, I just needed to calm down. Sev. You know how I feel about you, so why let something stupid said out of anger get you so upset? Harry had no right to say those things to you, but honestly, you're over reacting." My jaw clenched, snatching away the bottle to down half its contents in a long drag. It was very good I noted, and the alcohol was covered almost completely. Zera rounded to my front, a knee talking home on either side of my waist so she was straddling my lap. "What are you doing?..." A light smile curved her lips and she leaned forward, touching them to mine. They were so soft and I sucked in a sharp breath, pressing into her kiss before I could think better of it. A warm tongue darted to touch my lower lip and I groaned, fingers fumbling to recork the bottle and set it down before falling to her waist. A sharp intake parted her lips and I took full advantage to deepen our kiss. The sweet taste of wine and chocolate still clung to her lips and I knew she could feel my cock jump to attention against her leg. The thin fabric separating us suddenly seemed as if it were miles thick. She ground down against me and I gasped, finally wrestling back some semblance of control over myself once more. A startled sob was pulled from her as I pushed her backwards to hold at arms length. "Zera I-... You're so young." Annoyance crossed her face and she batted away the hands keeping her from climbing back into my lap. "Severus. I am almost 19 years old. I am quite capable of making my own decisions." Fingers found purchase against my chest, working free the buttons there one by one and I couldn't for the life of me make her stop. "Mr. Potter.-" "Is only a friend that I've been fucking. And I'm not even doing that anymore." Cool digits splayed over my burning skin and I hissed at the temperature change. "I shouldn't feel this way. You're my little girl..." Teeth nipped at my neck. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Severus. You know that as well as I do." My shirt was pushed down my arms, fluttering to the floor as it gave up hold on my wrists. Lips kissed over my throat and a sharp breath hissed between clenched teeth. "Please Severus... I know you want me..." She whispered and I caught her hips, the haze of alcohol already beginning to cloud my mind. "I sincerely hope you'll not regret this in the morning..." Cool breaths tickled my ear before her tongue traced its shell. "Please. I've been waiting to get you like this since I was 14. I'm not likely to change my mind after all this time." I groaned as her fingers tickled down over my middle, petting the light path of hair leading under my trousers. "You've been drinking..." A soft snort blew at my hair. "I've had 4 sips. I'm hardly drunk, Severus. Maybe you need to be though. Drink." The Burgundy bottle was taken from the table and pushed into my hands for me to once more half its contents. A deep breath was sucked in as my lips left the bottle and Zera took it back, taking a much smaller sip before handing it to me once more. "You need to relax. Finish that and stop over thinking this." My fingers took back our shared drink and I drained it. "You're certain that you want to do this?" A miffed pout was directed at me before my trousers were unfastened. "I'm quite certain, Severus. You have no idea just how much I've wanted this for so long." My hands caught her hips despite myself as she began pulling away. Even though I was quite concerned about her having reservations over our intimacy, I still didn't want to be alone. "Please, don't go..." Her eyes softened, sliding back onto me so she could kiss me lightly. "I'm not leaving you, Sev. I just want to do something." Legs slid smoothly over mine until she sank to her knees in front of me. My eyes widened, a sharp in take of air hissing through my teeth. "You don't have to do this, Zera..." A smirk played with her lips, and I tangled my fingers into her soft hair. "I know, but, I would very much enjoy like it if I did. Have to, Severus. Please." My eyes widened, watching her kneel between my thighs. "Zera... Let's go back to the room." The hand in her hair, tugged lightly, guiding her up until I picked her into my arms. My trousers fell around my ankles and I stepped out of them on my way to bed...

It dipped slightly under Zera's weight but she didn't stay there long and I tossed a single pillow beside my mattress to save her from any discomfort as she dropped to her knees. It was quickly tucked under her legs and a smile of gratitude was given as her fingers brushed every so lightly against my legs. Tickling until they reached the edge of my boxers. Cool digits vanished under the hem and I gasped, reaching down to still them. "Zera..." Soft lips pressed against my stomach, playing open mouth kisses to my navel where her tongue dipped into. I groaned, fingers falling away from her's and she tugged down my boxers, letting my length spring free to stand between us. My legs hit the back the bed and I sank onto it, watching Zera intently as she picked a trail of warm kisses until she was nuzzling into my hair line. A low hum sounded from her and my flesh jumped into her attention. The soft slid of her tongue ran up from my navel clear to my ear as my breaths shuddered from me. A glistening trail of saliva shimmering in the dancing light of my candles. I groaned, catching the edge of her shirt and pulling it over her head. Our contact broke, but only for a moment as the fabric came between us. Her bra was unhooked as well, revealing her breast to me. One was taken into my hand and I pulled her to me, kissing down her neck to nuzzle between her breast. "You're so beautiful..." She was so soft against me and relished in the feeling. The faint scent of raspberry tickled my nose from her body wash as I kissed a path down her belly. "Severus..." Fingers tightened into my hair, pushing me back after a second so she could kneel between my thighs once more. "Please. I would very much enjoy if you took control. I've asked Harry, but it makes him very uncomfortable." She said, kissing the inside of my knee. I sucked in a harsh breath, fingers pulling firmly, but not terribly roughly at her hair. "You tell me when." Excitement edged into her eyes, and the prospect of having someone that shared in my fascination for the rougher aspects of sex was thrilling. Cool breaths tickled my over heated skin as I pulled her closer and she nuzzled the base of my cock. A sharp hiss escaped as I watched her intently. Lust shown brightly in her eyes at the show of control and I growled lowly. Just seeing how much she enjoyed this offered its own gratification. Her tongue traced from base to tip, following the path with ever so gentle love bites as her eyes held mine. I pulled back just enough to brush the flared head against her lips. "Suck!" The command made her eyes flutter slightly wider with arousal before she obediently took me into her mouth. Her head turned slightly, working me down until the head passed her mouth and slipped into her silken throat. My eyes screwed tightly shut and I bucked forward before I could stop myself. Zera gasped sharply, a moan chasing it quickly and when our eyes meet again I realized just how much she'd enjoyed it. Another sharp thrust was given and she opened wider, lavishing the under side of my length with firm strokes of her tongue. My fingers tightened into her hair, using the grip to guide her on and off of me for several strokes before pushing her back so she could draw a deep breath. Fingers took up the place of her mouth and for a few seconds she panted before sinking back onto me. My head fell backwards and I bucked forward roughly, relishing in her sweet moans. One hand slipped a bit lower, palming my sack. I groaned sharply, working her mouth faster against me as I felt myself near the edge. Zera's nose brushed and bumped against my groin with each thrust and a shout was muffled into my fist was the tight knot of pleasure snapped. Soft hair was bunched more tightly between my fingers and I pulled her face flush to my groin as I reached orgasm. A sob choked from the kneeling woman and she swallowed down everything I gave to her. My fingers loosened and I carefully pulled her back, the last spurt landing on her lips to be licked away as she gasped for air. Disheveled blue eyes meet mine and I lifted her by her arms onto the bed so I could crawl over her...

Samantha POV: Severus landed over me, dark brown eyes burning into mine as his thick cock throbbed hotly against my leg. "You're still hard." He smirked, one slightly elongated canine peeking out as he did so. "It always takes me several orgasms to find relief." A shiver ran through me as hot fingers drifted over my sides. His mouth fell to my neck, blistering breaths washing over my skin and I whimpered, shifting up to grind against his leg. "So impatient. Perhaps I'll have to punish you?" Something jumped inside my belly and I gasped. The hem of my pants were grabbed roughly, lifting me from the bed as I squealed. "Please! Ah! Severus please!" Fabric pooled around my ankles before it was yanked from me completely. "Hold me down! Push me into the bed and take me! Show me that you're in charge!" Surprise flickered across his face before he chucked. "Rest assured, Zera. By the time I'm finished with you, they'll be no doubt who is in control." His already dark chestnut eyes grew several shades more so, becoming home to a wicked promise that I couldn't wait for him to fill. Hands pushed me back against the bed roughly before his much larger frame pinned me firmly to the mattress below. One hand caught both of mine, pressing them above my head as he knocked my knees apart. Burning fingers trailed down my middle, dipping into me as I gasped. "Severus please!" Teeth caught between my neck and shoulder sending a fresh wave of lust racing through me. My back bowed upward just as much as I could, trapped as I was. Lips smoothed away the slight ache of my bitten skin where there was sure to be a mark tomorrow. Fingers pulled out of me, and I felt his throbbing cock press against my entrance. A sob of anticipation made my chest jump before he bucked into me, sinking to the hilt. I squealed, arching into him. His hold wavered slightly and I shook my head rapidly. "Don't! Please Severus!" My hands were shoved back down and he rolled his hips forcefully into mine. The flared head found my G-spot on the first thrust, rubbing against it firmly as I keened. Even as many times as me and Harry had sex he still struggled to locate it each time. Severus had no issue at all with that. A dark chuckle rumbled from his chest into me and he began a heavy pace into me, hitting deep with each rock of his hips. Hot flesh pressed me firmly down and just being at his mercy had me teetering on the edge already. My mouth parted on a silent scream as he kept pounding against that little spot with each thrust. The tight coil of release snapped inside me and my scream was far from silent this time. Hot tears squeezed from behind my lashes and I sobbed out my pleasure. I'd had sex plenty of times but this was so much more intense. A new, more raw pleasure broke deep inside me and my eyes squeezed tightly shut. Something hot and wet gushed over my thighs and my face grew beat red in embarrassment. Severus didn't seem bothered in the least as he groaned loudly against my neck, teeth scraping lightly over the tender flesh as his thrust grew more frantic. "Zera!!" He snarled, jerking me into him roughly, before locking us together. Scolding fluid rushed into me, spreading warmth deep inside and I sobbed as he filled me up. Strong muscles tensed ryhmaticly against me as he emptied himself fully. For nearly a minute we stayed like that before my hands were let go. "I trust that was to your satisfaction?"

My head lolled sideways, panting for cooling air as his touches went from restraining to soothing. "I pissed myself..." He snorted a laugh, pushing back my hair. "No you didn't. You just ejaculated." My brows pulled into a tight knit. "I thought only guys did that." Amusement crossed his face. "Clearly~ Mr. Potter has been slacking in his duties. Fear not, Zera. I'll be tending you from now on." Fingers brushed lightly enough to tickle down my wrist, picking a warm path to my chest where they were joined by lips. The shift in demeanor threw me for a moment but I quickly found this new exploration of my frame equally as enthralling. Just seeing him look at me with such desire sent my belly into a mess of fluttering butterflies. "Sev..." He smiled, lips picking a path to mine where they brushed in gentle touches that reflected none of the aggression I'd willingly endured. "That was honestly amazing... Harry never made me feel like that." He chuckled heartily, nuzzling against my cheeks and neck until I giggled. "Mr. Potter is merely a child. I think you'll find myself much more suited to filling your needs." Fingers tickled along my sides and I jumped away from it, giggling loudly at the feather light touches. They persisted though, chasing me around the bed before finally trapping me against the wall to continue his assault to my ticklish belly. A giddy squeal was wretched from me and he finally let up, just hovering over me. The biggest smile I'd ever seen covered his face and I knew without a doubt that I very much enjoyed the company of a drunken Severus. He was so sweet and playful now, as if any and all cares had been washed away by the wine. "Well I hope you enjoyed your liver while you had it because I'm going to keep you drunk constantly from now on." He laughed richly, nuzzling his nose into my throat where several kisses were splayed. "I love you, Zera. As more than just my god-child. You have grown into such a remarkably beautiful young woman and I count myself truly lucky to have your affections." Fingers caught mine, rubbing them gently before each digit was kissed. His soft tongue darting out to touch just the tips of my fingers as he watched me intently. I swallowed thickly as his eyes traveled over my frame. Goosebumps followed along their path, prickling up my flesh as Severus chuckled. A hot mouth found my collar bone, nibbling lightly as he mapped out every inch of skin with the same diligence he used when brewing potions. I sucked in a shaky breath. "Fuck potions. Your ass need to start teaching sex Ed." Chocolate eyes rose to mine, amusement clear in their dark depths. "That, is a class I would very much enjoy having you in. I think I'd much prefer to keep it one on one though." Digits trailed along my sides, tickling in the best of ways as they went. "I don't think I ever realized just how truly soft you are. You feel amazing pressed against me like this and I can't even imagine how I kept myself from you this long." His soft tongue dipped into my navel and my flesh jumped into the attention, a sharp gasp filling my lungs with much needed cool air. He was only feeling me out but it was already getting to me. Hot breaths skittered over my belly and I whimpered under his ministrations. "You sound so sweet... I'm very glad you came. It would have been a shame to miss this because of Mr. Potter's misinformed beliefs." My head bobbed rapidly and he groaned, sitting up to carefully roll me onto my side. A questioning glance was tossed his way as he settled behind and mostly around me. My leg was hitched upward and my unspoken question was answered as he slid back into me. Our previous pleasure ensuring that I was plenty wet enough to avoid any discomfort. "Ah Severus... Hummm. Harder." His angle shifted just slightly and he found my G-spot, aiming each thrust at it as I clutched at his blankets. His empty hand didn't stay that way for long as he palmed my breast, gently rolling the hardened peek between his thumb and pointer finger. Already I could feel myself getting close and he'd barely started. This had to be some kind of special skill that surely only he possessed. The flared head of his cock rubbed firmly against my G-spot with each thrust and his other hand slipped between my legs, lightly pinching my clit. A strangled scream escaped at the extra contact and I came with a sob of his name. He wasn't finished with me though and unlike the discomfort I felt after an orgasm with Harry, this only got more intense. Though to be fair, he had left my clit, and that seemed to be what caused the feeling. Tears streaked down my face as I writhed under him, completely out of control of the pleas, screams, and moans that sprung of their own accord from my lips. There was no part on my body that didn't feel the scorch of pleasure traveling through my veins. "Please!!" Lips pulled up against my throat, bearing his teeth there as he grunted loudly. His pace picked up and my sobs with it as the hot burn of another release chased the heels of the last. The harsh slap of skin meeting skin filled the other wise quite room and he bit at my neck where he'd already marked me. "Severus I'm going to!- Ah!!" A scream interrupted my words and for a second I didn't realize it was me. Release flooded me for a second time and he bucked frantically into me, yanking my hips flush with his. Teeth tightened around my neck but any pain that may have been was lost in the sea of ecstasy. Several loud grunts sounded next to my ear as he tensed and relaxed on his own orgasm. His scolding hot seed was shot deep inside me, filling me to capacity until it trickled out, joining my own mess on our entwined bodies. Harsh pants filled the room as each of us worked on coming down once more but the sharp twitch of his cock still very hard and needing inside me had my eyes snapping to him. "You're an animal!" A wicked smirk crossed his face and he began pumping into me yet again. "You have no idea..."

I groaned as he finally pulled out of me, the bed soaked heavily in our combined fluids but neither of us had the strength or will power to be bothered with clean up after our near 4 hour session of love making. Severus grunted, flopping at my side limply as his seed trickled from me. An arm wrapped snugly around my shoulders, pulling me into him before what had to be the last of his strength was put into wiping away the quickly cooling mess from my thighs. "Sorry." I sighed, nuzzling into him. "Don't be. I'll shower in the morning, right now we both need sleep after that." A light nod was my only answer before he flipped a sheet over us, the only thing that had survived our lust unscathed. "I love you, Severus..." Over heated fingers smoothed against my back and he leaned in to kiss my head. "I love you as well, Zera. I'm sorry it took so long to figure it out." I smiled, only just keeping my eyes open to see his as he brushed back my hair. "You are well worth waiting for, Severus. I'm just glad I finally got your attention." A light chuckle rumbled from him and into our connected chest. "I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with you though. I'm used to being the demanding one." My lover smirked. "Next time I'll go down quicker. It's only because it's been so long." Fingers brushed back my hair and I leaned into him, just enjoying his heat until I finally slipped off to sleep...


	5. chapter 5

My back hit the mattress with Jazz tumbling over me, clothes already scattered across the floor as my shirt was tossed haphazardly at the head board. Fingers slipped under the edge of my pants, tugging them down with my undies before a hot mouth trailed kisses down my belly, making it jump. A sharp gasp of his name brought him back to my level and he chuckled in my ear. "Ahm gonna make sure no one else will ever even come close to satisfying ya the way ah can!" His husky whisper was accented by a rough buck of his hips that made his cock stand up between us. The base pressed right against my clit as he sat up to watch me. One finger trailed from my throat, tracking between my breast before feathering touches along my belly. My skin prickled with goose bumps, jumping slightly into the barely there contact. A sharp draw of air was sucked in as I watched him in wrapped attention. "Ah bet ah can make ya cum without playing with yer clit or getting inside ya." I swallowed thickly, watching as he lowered down, eyes staying connected with mine as he dipped his tongue into my navel. My breath hitched and I squirmed against him. One hand found my right hip, pushing me firmly back onto the bed with a huff. A hot jolt of lust rushed my body over coming the slight jitter of nerves. "Jazz!" Bright blue eyes that almost seemed to glow in the low light stared intently into my over wide ones. His slightly calloused fingers drawing soft shapes along my sides. The hand holding me down shifted slightly and he bucked his hips against mine, yanking a gasp from me as he leaned over to bare his teeth against my neck. "Ya like it when ah get kinda pushy don't ya? When ah got ya pinned to bed and ya know ya can't get away from meh. Just imagine what it'll feel like once a stop playing games and sink into ya until yer so full ya can't take another inch. Our bodies completely flush as ah shove ya into the bed and take ya in every way. Imagine the hot slid of meh cock so deep inside ya, ya feel it in yer belly." He bucked into me again, a low growl vibrating against my ear as my eyes squeezed shut. My chest heaved against his as he pressed me more fully against the bed, completely trapping me there. "Am gonna fill ya so full it gushes down yer legs every time ah move!" His hips ground against mine and I sobbed as his chest shook with a light chuckle. Teeth caught my neck, nipping enough to make blood rush to the surface as fingers continued tickling over my sides. "Jazz!" My sob turned into a scream as he pushed me bodily back against the mattress with both hands and bucked roughly against me several times before pressing firmly into me as he groaned in my ear. The tight coil of pleasure that had been building in my middle snapped and I plunged down into the white hot torrent of release. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I tried to arch into him only to find myself too well pinned down as I sobbed out my pleasure. For what seemed like forever but was probably only several seconds, the lingering orgasm kept me from regaining any semblance of rational thought. Finally I opened my eyes once more to see Jazz smirking down at me. "Welcome back." "Fuck..." His smirk widened before something very large was thrust into me making me stifled a scream. Everything was still so over sensitized and every little move made me squirm. Jazz bucked into me and I had to muffle my cry into the back of my hand. His firm chest leaned over mine suddenly and he chuckled into my ear. "By the time ahm done with ya, no one will ever be able to give ya the same pleasure ah can." A sharp thrust accessed the last word but this time he didn't stop and I could do nothing but hold on for the ride.

Jazz POV: I groaned into Samantha's neck as she finally passed out under me. She'd kept up longer than I thought given she had a few drinks and I wondered if she'd remember this tomorrow. With any luck she would. I wanted her to open up. Her clothes were carefully collected and fitted, if not a bit sloppily back onto her before I wrapped her in the blanket and carried her down stairs, after reforming my clothes of course. The chair we'd been resting on was reclaimed and I settled in to keep watch of her until morning.

The first hints of day light began filtering into the otherwise dark room and I decided to fix that before my company woke. They were sure to be hung over after all and I was sure the light would cause an even worse headache. Carefully I arranged Samantha so she was laying back in the recliner before going about getting blankets over the windows... The thumb tacs were pressed into the wall, pinning the blanket there to prevent any light from getting inside and disturbing the humans. That done I turned to collecting their phones and putting them on mute so they weren't woken by that either. I wanted them to get as much sleep as possible so they might be lucky enough to not have the after effects of their late night. A quick glance around told me everything was clear and I slipped into the kitchen to grab 6 aspirin and a glass of orange juice for each of them. The glasses clicked softly against the costars as I set them down before carefully picking Samantha up once more so I could hold her in my lap. It was nice having friends again. Going into this I really hadn't expected her to make such good company but I was pleasantly surprised. Even before she let me interface, she hadn't objected to me being close. My holoform didn't compare to my frame, but I'd work on that and this was better than nothing. Perhaps I'd tell her soon, for now though I opted to just let her sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't react badly to finding out that I wasn't as human as she thought.

Tires squeaking against the driveway made me glance outside the kitchen window to see some guy running toward the door with a gun. My eyes narrowed and I snatched up a pan, hurrying to the door and ducking behind it just before it opened. He stepped around, and I pushed it closed, the pan bouncing off his head before he fired a shot. He stumbled backward but I caught his arm using it to spin him around and get him in a chock hold. "Drop it!" The gun clattered to the floor as someone yelped from the couch before light flooded the room making all 3 woman cringe. "Derek! Let him go!" "Jazz he's their friend!" Samantha rolled off the chair, stumbling before catching her balance on one of the small tables. The man in my grasp was clawing at my arms, mouth hanging open and I finally let him go to fall to his knees, gasping for air. Penelope ran over, kneeling at his side even though I could tell she was hurting too. "Why would you do that?!" She yelled at me, glaring angrily as Sam wobbled her way over. "What the hell happened?!" I sighed, steading her against my side when she got close enough. "Sorry lil lady, didn't know who he was, just saw him running at yer door with a gun." She groaned, leaning fully into my side until I picked her up. "So much for letting ya guys wake up on yer own. Come on, back over here to rest." Penelope followed close behind, helping this Derek onto the couch between her and Emily. "Ah'll get ya an aspirin. Ah imagine ya probably got a nasty headache after that. Just try and keep it down, the girls are hung over from last night and not feeling well either." A glare was cast in my direction as I carefully tucked Sam back into the blanket. "Why didn't either of you answer your phones?! I thought something happened!" The bottle of pills was retrieved and I stepped back in with the others. "That would be meh fault. Ah put them on silent that way the lil ladies weren't woken up. They had several drinks last night and an wanted them to come around on their own so they could avoid this. Sorry about the mix up. Here." A withering glare was given before he finally took the bottle from me. "Where is my phone? The others will be here soon, I need to let them know that everything is fine." The sound of tires outside singled that it was too late for that and I sighed. "Jesus fucking Christ! Why?! Just why?!" Sam moaned from the chair as the door was flung open for 4 other people to filter in holding guns. "Shut the fucking door?!" A coaster from the end table went flying toward them and I couldn't help but laugh as Samantha flailed her arms about like a miss behaving sparkling. "Everything is fine. They didn't answer because he muted the phones so they didn't wake up." The tall skinny one was the first to tuck his gun away and walk over. "What happened to you? Looks like someone really whacked you Morgan." "Gee thanks Reid! Anything else helpful you'd like to point out?" I sighed, glancing back to Sam to see she had her face buried into the blanket. The other two didn't appear much better and I clicked the small lamp off. "OK, everyone needs to calm down. Ya can all talk later, for now these guys need to rest. They had a long night and aren't feeling good at the moment." Emily groaned and stood up. "I really should head home anyhow. Thanks for last night and trying to help out this morning." Penelope followed after a second, holding Derek's arm. "Sorry about that again. Hopefully it won't take too long for ya to feel better." He sighed, shaking his head. "At least I know they're OK with you now." I nodded, watching as they filtered out, except David who knelt next to Sam. "You look like you had a rough night." "Oh no! I had a fucking amazing night! It's just the morning that sucks. I'm now sure of 2 things. There is a god, and his name is Jazz. 4 hours straight, non stop orgasms. Fucking amazing. Going back to sleep." He glanced to me but I just smirked as she began snoring softly once more. "What can ya say, she likes the Jazz man." David shook his head and stood back up. "Just so long as you don't hurt her. I do carry a gun, remember that." My lips tugged up a little more. "So did Derek, but it didn't do him much good. Ya don't hav'ta worry though, ah wouldn't let anything happen to meh lil lady. Good bye David." He glanced sideways at me before finally leaving me alone with Sam once more. Hopefully she could rest easy now.


	6. chapter 6

Samantha POV: My eyes fluttered a few times as I slowly became aware of the soft clicking of pans from the kitchen along with music. The blanket wrapped around me was pushed to the floor and I stumbled a little, trying to untangle my feet before finally gaining freedom to go check on what ever Jazz was doing. Soft carpet gave way to cool wood and I was granted my first look at him dancing around the stove to what ever song he was enjoying. What looked to be fish was sizzling away in the pan and I couldn't help but chuckle as he pranced over to me and twirled me in a circle. "Ah figured ya'd be getting up soon. How ya feeling?" Fingers combed my hair back out of my eyes as he lifted me up to sit on the counter. "Not bad. What the hell happened this morning? I vaguely think I remember David being here." He chuckled, kissing me lightly. "Well, ah accidentally beat down yer friend Derek." My face pulled into a small glare. "How do you accidentally beat someone down, Jazz?" "He was running toward yer door with a gun. Didn't know who has was so ah cracked with a frying pan and choked him out. Turns out he was just worried cause ah put all the phones on mute so ya lil ladies didn't get woken up. He thought something happened and was coming to save ya." I groaned, slumping back until my head hit the cabinets. "Great." "Then David showed up with the others, ya told him ah was god, then passed out again." My brows scrunched together, watching him. "I told David, that you were god?... What?" Jazz chuckled, rubbing my legs. "Ah believe yer exact words were. Ahm now sure of 2 things. There is a god, and his name is Jazz. 4 hours straight, non stop orgasms. Fucking amazing. Then ya passed out." My head banged into the wooden door behind it until Jazz lifted me from the counter and laid me over his shoulder, granting me a great view. "Why aren't you wearing pants?" I could hear the smirk in his voice when he answered. "I kinda thought ya might like what ya saw, since ahm god and all." A sharp snort of air escaped and I reached down to slap his ass, making him chuckle. "Just simmer down now. Yer foods almost ready, then ah'll gladly tire ya out again. Hopefully without the rude wake up ya got this morning." The light click of something that I guessed was the stove sounded before we were walking to the other side where the plates and what not were kept. The soft click of the cupboard doors processed the tinkle of glass clicking against granite counter tops before we were back at the stove. I sat up as much as I was able, trying to see what he was doing, though I didn't have long to wait until I was set down in a chair with my plate. "I take it you're not eating with me yet again." My hair was roughed up slightly. "Already ate mehn while it was cooking. Enjoy lil lady." I sighed, before shaking my head. "I don't know why you do that. You only ever eat with me when I get pushy. I don't want to upset you but I kinda feel like you don't want to eat with me." Jazz sank some, hands falling onto my shoulders to rub lightly. "Ain't that Sammy. Next time ah'll eat with ya, promise." A kiss was pressed to my forehead. "I'll hold you to that." He smirked, taking up a seat next to me while I ate my dinner...

Jazz POV: I sighed, the soft scent of lavender drifting from Samantha after her bath. She'd opened up a lot in the past 3 weeks, not that she was closed off before, but she was even more cuddly now. She didn't seem keen on leaving my side either, which was fine with me. I liked having her close. The only issue was I found myself getting rather possessive of her around her friends. It didn't bother her as much as I thought it would and she even seemed kind of happy that I would pick her up, or sit between the two of them. I'd had past lovers that had left over it but I'd always felt that way with them. I hoped that she wouldn't go also. The way she acted told me she enjoyed being submissive to me though and liked that I took charge. David was starting to get nervous, apparently humans that started behaving that way usually got out of hand. I'd got that under control quite a while back though, even though I couldn't completely get rid of the drive to own who ever I was with it had slacked enough I wasn't going to hurt her friends. The aggressive side of the coding had quieted down long ago. The parts that were left seemed to her liking anyhow so I didn't really see her getting upset. Fingers brushing over my chest brought me out of my thoughts to see her watching me. "Sorry lil lady. Just thinking." A soft smile curved her lips up and she snuggled up closer to me, tugging the blanket around her shoulders. "Get some rest. Ah know yer tired."

My eyes drifted to Samantha for what must have been the hundredth time in the last several minutes as she finished up her meal. She'd caught me more than a few times already and I'd have to tell her what was on my mind before long. "OK, what's wrong?" The fork clicked softly against the plate as it was pushed to the side and I pulled her over into my lap. "Wanna show ya something. Hav'ta go somewhere private though." She frowned up at me but it turned to a smile as I kissed the corners of her mouth. "Should have told ya before, but ah was worried ya'd be afraid. That's the last thing ah want." And her frown was back. "I'm not afraid of you Jazz. You haven't given me any reason to be." Arms wound around my neck and I sighed as she leaned in to kiss me. "Ah hope ya keep thinking that way. Come on. Wanna take ya out to the lake." Fingers brushed through my braids lightly before she stood from my lap, tugging my hands after her.

The trees loomed over us as I rolled over the rough ground that would probably be better suited to walking than driving. With any luck that would be how we left here. Samantha glanced over, smiling at me as she held my hand. I really hoped she would stay so relaxed after this. Several more minutes passed before the lake came into view and I pulled along the edge, hurrying over to get the door for her. A sigh whoshed from my vents as I watched her step out and hop up onto a rock to sit. "So what was it you wanted to show me?" For a moment I thought about stalling but decided against it since it'd probably make her as nervous as I was. "Just promise meh y'all stay here. Even if ya get scared, just give meh a chance to explain." Her brows furrowed. "I promise Jazz. You're really jumpy." "Sorry about that. Just worried that ah'll end up with no one again." A heavy sigh escaped from her before she slipped from the rock and hugged me tightly. "I'm not going anywhere Jazz. You're too sweet and kind for this to be anything that would make me want to leave you alone." This really shouldn't be that hard, but I didn't want to lose the only friend I had. "Well isn't this sweet! Two flesh bags getting cuddly!" I nearly sobbed as I saw the other mech standing in the tree line. "Oh come on! Really!? Ya couldn't just fragging stay over there and nap?!" He looked confused as Samantha began stumbling backward. "Easy lil lady. He ain't gonna bother ya. Ah'll rip his spark out if he comes any closer!" The other mech laughed loudly. "Mech ah really wouldn't if ah were ya. The only reason ah haven't already taken ya down is because ah don't wanna scare her. But if ya push y'all be sorry. Names Jazz, maybe ya heard of meh." Sam looked up at me nervously as I held her. "Its OK lil lady. Ahm like him. Need ya to stay here. Know yer scared but right now ah can't let ya go until he leaves." She swallowed hard, burying her face and I unfolded from my alt mode to glare down to other mech. All traces of amusement were long gone now as he took a step back. "Get out of meh sight! Or ah'll turn ya to scrap!" He didn't waste any time hurrying away and I blew out a vent, turning to Samantha as she began struggling to get away. For a second longer I held onto her, being sure she wouldn't fall when I let my holoform vanish. "Easy... Ya promised..." Her eyes widened, watching me before slowly sinking to her butt still looking up at me. I joined her after a moment, gently touching her hand. "He was scared of you... You're half his size." I grinned a little, trying at lightning the mood. "Ya calling meh lil?" For a second she seemed confused before cocking her head to the side and running her fingers along mine. A look of contemplation crossing her face. "You're warm. I expected metal to be cold." Tiny fingers wrapped around one of mine as she looked up at me in awe. "So what was that thing that I spent the last month fucking?" I let out a vent in relief and pulled her over into my lap. "Its called a holoform, it's just a really advanced hologram." She looked thoughtful before reaching toward my face until I picked her up. Fingers tickled over my cheeks and up to my helm fins making me lean into the attention. "Can you feel?" "Of course. Those are rather sensitive too, feels good." For a second longer she lingered there before tracing over my visor and down to my mouth. "Wow... Who built you?" I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped at her wonder. "No one built meh lil lady. Ah was born just like ya were. Ahm just as alive as anyone else." Her hair tickled between my fingers as I petted over her head. "Amazing... Where did you come from?!" Excitement edged into her voice, banishing the last of my nervousness as she began picking over my frame while I answered what ever questions she might have...


	7. chapter 7

Samantha POV: Hands rubbed over my back lightly as the credits began rolling on the movie I'd only been paying scant attention to. Truthfully even though I'd been the one turn on the tv I couldn't tell you one thing that happened to save my life. Between the soft hum buzzing away inside Jazz's chest and him well, being him, the tv left much to be desired. Part of me still thought I might be dreaming this all even though I'd tried countless ways of waking myself. The warm metal under my hands shifted slightly and I glanced up at him. "Gonna hav'ta run to the gas station. Fuel's gettin low." My head tipped slightly. "All this time I thought my car had a gas leak." Jazz chuckled softly, rubbing a little more firmly. "Naw lil lady, it just takes a lot to run my systems since its very poor quality." I frowned up at him but he just offered a smile." Something dawned on me just then. "So wait... If you fuel through that gas port, why do you have a mouth? Can you eat too?" "Course ah can. Surely wouldn't want to drink gas though. Bad enough through meh port. Ah'd rather deal with the nausea." One arm cradled my back as he stood up, taking me with him. "It makes you sick?..." "Ah've gotten used to it." A tinge of guilt pinched my belly as I thought of how much he'd taken care of me while he was feeling poorly. No wonder he never ate with me unless I pushed it, it would only go to waste but he couldn't tell me that before. "Hey Jazz. Do you think you can wait a while to fuel? I want to try something." His helm tilted slightly before he nodded. "Ah got a few hours." "Good. Think ya can take me to the store?" He nodded, picking me up and slipping into the garage once more.

I really hoped this worked. The cardboard box was given several taps against the side of the pan full of gas to knock lose any sugar that may be stuck in the creases. Next the oil was added and I turned the heat on low to warm the mixture so everything would combine. Several minutes passed before it finally merged together and I was able to add a few drops of flavoring. The heat was turned off and I dipped out some in a smaller pan to take to Jazz who was chilling on the couch. I was still trying to wrap my mind around how he could change his size. He'd tried to explain it, but I just couldn't grasp it yet. "Here, it's hot but I wasn't sure if it would bother you or not since you're so much different." He grinned wide, sitting up on the couch to take the offered pan and sip at it. The glass covering his optics brightened considerably before slowly dimming to several shades darker than they had been before he tried it. "Its much better than ah've had in quite some time lil lady. Ah really appreciate it." The rest of the pan was downed and I took it to refill it once more... He drank nearly the entire pan before finally settling back into the couch with me cuddled against his chest. "Ah should have told ya sooner. Didn't want to lose the only friend ah had though. Being alone kills meh more than anything." I hummed softly, watching him. This was amazing. To think something like this existed, and I was the only one that knew about him. He wasn't the only one though... That other mech. The one he scared. "Why was the other guy so scared of you? You're too sweet to hurt anyone." His lips pulled down as he swirled the remaining liquid in the pan. "Lil lady, it's been a long time since anyone called meh sweet. Ya have a good out look on things, and ah hope ah never hav'ta to change how ya see meh." The pan stopped moving but the fuel continued to swirl around until he tipped it up and downed the last of it before reguarding me. "You hurt people?"

Jazz POV: The wide eyed innocent question brought along a flood of memories with it. "More than ya could begin to understand. Meh kind is at war with each other. Ahm special opts. that has a heavy back ground in torture and sabotage. When the mechs in charge wants someone offline, or they need information, ahm the one they go to." She swallowed thickly, inching back slightly and I sighed, resting my hand on hers. "Ah wouldn't ever hurt ya like that. Promise." Something flickered across her face as I pulled her back into me. "Ya feel bad for them?" Her eyes flicked down before she cuddled up against me. "I feel bad that they made you do that... I'm sorry Jazz." That threw me for a second and I chuckled softly, rubbing her hair. "Don't worry about it lil lady." She didn't need to know her sorrow was misplaced. I enjoyed my job, watching the mechs I was charged with wither under my hands as their spark flickered out. It'd been a while since I'd been called on, and truthfully I was growing restless. It was probably for the best though, something like that would certainly shattered those hero colored glasses Samantha looked at me through. That was something I didn't want to risk, she didn't need to be drug into this war with me. She deserved better than that, and I'd make sure she got it.

The tv droned on softly in the other wise quite room as I waited on Samantha to wake once more. A car rumbled to a stop outside and I activated my holoform, covering me so who ever it was would only see a human. The door opened a crack. "Its David. Put the pan down." A soft snort was pushed from my vents as he finally stepped through and closed the door behind him. "I was hoping she'd be awake. Reid and Garcia have been begging me mercilessly to get her out of the house. It's been a few weeks now." The hint of acquisition was far from missed. "Just because she didn't go out with ya, doesn't mean she's been stuck in here the whole time. Ahm not stopping her from going anywhere. She just choose not to. When she's wakes up ah'll be sure to let her know ya want her." His eyes narrowed slightly and he shifted forward, testing my reaction. "I'll just stay until she gets up then. Do you have a problem with that?" The corners of my lips picked up, pulling them into a smirk that unsettled my unexpected company. "Ya tell meh agent David Rossi. That's what ya came here to do right? Poke around, test to see how ah react. Yer looking for a reason to pull meh away from Samantha. Yer smart, ya know she likes meh, and that scares ya because ya see something she doesn't. But ah see things see ya don't. Yer playing this game but yer so far out of yer league ya don't have a hope of winning. Ya've seen this happen before, ya think ya know how this ends. Just meh being here scares ya, not for yerself, even though ah do intimidate ya more than ya admit, even to yerself. No, yer scared for Samantha. More than something casual too, more like yer trying to protect one of the few people ya have. Because ya already lost others and losing her as well would be too much. Right David?" His fist clenched slightly and I smirked, leaning back into the chair. Maybe that was uncalled for but I'd been a while since I'd gotten to get into someone's mind. Pick them apart until they told me what I wanted even without speaking a word. "Ahm not gonna fight ya on it though, because ah know that would only hurt her, and it's good to know yer looking after her too." He seemed confused by the sudden change in mood as he sat down in the chair across from us. "So what is it you think you're going to gain by goading me?" I flicked a glance up to him, taking in his posture. "Gain? Knowledge, the reason behind yer drive to protect her. A bit of fun watching ya squirm. Yer an interesting man David. Even though ya know ya couldn't take meh in a fight yer ready to try, to protect her. Most would be more concerned about themselves. Ah admire that about ya, willing to risk yer well being for those important to ya. She's lucky to have ya." The chair squeaked lightly as he leaned back into it, watching me closely. "You enjoy pushing people around don't you?" My smirk reformed, eager to play this game with him. "Sometimes more than others. Kinda became meh thing, and ah do so well at it. Getting inside peoples heads, reading them. Just like ah did to ya. Ah deeply enjoy that aspect of meh job. Even if it's just picking at rivals." David leaned backward in his seat, hands resting on either side of him. "Fake disinterest. Trying to force yerself to calm down so ah can't read ya. Ah've been at this a lot longer than ya. Ya may be a profiler but ahm head of interrogation where ahm from. It's meh job to get people to tell meh things without talking." A tinge of disconcern and worry flashed in his eyes and I shook my head, shifting Samantha a little against me. "Completely unfounded. Ah already told ya she's safe with meh. Ah wouldn't let anyone mess with meh lil lady." "And if she decides to leave you?" His body shifted forward. "There goes that fighting spirit again. If she ever decides to leave that's her choice. Ah wouldn't like it very well, but life's full of things we don't like. She wouldn't be the first one to bail because of meh unwillingness to let her out of meh sight for long. Ah don't see her leaving because of that though. Lil lady likes being owned as much as ah like owning her." His eyes hardened and his fist tightened. "You think you own her?" I chuckled lightly, watching him glare toward me. "In every way. Yer the only one that has an issue with it. Maybe if ya'd paid more attention ya'd know Samantha is a submissive and enjoys having her lovers accert themselves with her." He made to say something but Samantha waking up ended it before he could voice any other complaints. A wide yawn parted her lips as her eyes fluttered open to smile at me. "Morning." "Morning. David is here. He wants to take ya out." Her smile fell just slightly, turning to look at him. "I don't much feel like going out." A flicker of nervousness crossed her face. "Hey... What's that about?" She winced a little, pulling her blanket more fully around herself. Something really had her scared. "OK lil lady. What's got ya so spooked?" That got David's attention and he stood up. "Samantha, is this about Matt?" I glanced over. "Something ya wanna tell meh?" Sam swallowed thickly and David answered for her. "Matt was a guy that was stalking her several years ago. He tried to kill her but was caught and sent to jail. He just got out few days ago." She tucked closer to me, hiding her face. "Hey now. Ya know ah won't let no one mess with ya. Yer meh lil lady. Come on now, no one can hurt ya with meh there. Ya know that." I carefully pulled her chin up, giving her pointed look that did little to dissolve the fear brewing behind her eyes. It hurt to see her so upset and as much as it bothered her I knew it would only get worse if I let her stay here. "Yer gonna just let him win?" That snapped her head up and she glared at me. "The fucker tried to kill me!" "Lil lady, people try to kill meh all the time. He can't hurt ya though, and hiding in here all the time instead of going out and doing what ya like is just giving him what he wants. He wants ya to be scared. Ya really gonna let him have his way after all this time?" For a moment her eyes flickered around mine, still carrying an undercurrent of fear but there was a growing amount of determination. "Ya know there's a good reason that guy at the lake choose to cut his losses and run off. Ya really think this guy that was after ya has a chance?" Her eyes widened slightly before she finally smirked. "I guess you're right. Thanks Jazz." The blanket was pushed from her shoulders before she kissed me. "Gonna let David drive. Go get dressed. Maybe we'll head to the club later." The smile I was used to finally spread over her face and she bounced across the living room and up the stairs. "I didn't think you'd want her out with around other guys." David's eyes burnt into me until I turned to look at him. "Just because ah like having her close, doesn't mean ah want her locked away. Isn't good for anyone to be isolated like that and ah know she hasn't been happy the last few days, just wasn't sure what was causing it. Guess ah know who's been sitting outside the house now." He tensed up, shifting a glare toward the window. "So he did come back. I'd hoped he'd lost interest." A sigh whoshed out as I shook my head, glancing up the steps. "She hasn't noticed him yet, thankfully. He doesn't want her anymore. He hates her and he'll follow us but she needs to see that he isn't a threat anymore. Watching him get his head beat in should do away with any fear she still has of him." David's eyes narrowed a little. "You plan on attacking him to make a point? Show her how strong you are?" I smirked. "Something like that. He'll make the first move though without a doubt. Once she sees him go down she won't be worried. Ah don't want her to be afraid to leave the house." He gave me a reguarding look before standing up and holding out a hand. "I hope you continue to take care of her." "Ah intend to. Ahm nothing if not attentive. Right lil lady?" She chuckled lightly, looping her arms around my neck when she got close enough. "I couldn't ask for anyone to take better care of me. So what were you guys taking about?" I pulled her around, picking her up before kissing her. "Just what we're gonna do later. Come on."


	8. cheaper 8

The malls doors slid open smoothly and Spencer greeted Samantha with a hug followed by Penelope. I was given a hug as well. "Chocolate mountain!" I shook my head at the nickname as she squeezed my arm a little and slipped between me and Sam, pulling her away just enough they could walk side by side. The feeling of angry eyes followed us and David looked back. "Don't look at him. Ah know he's back there. Only thing yer gonna do is upset Sammy before she has to be." She looked over at me. "What?" "Nothing lil lady. Come on." I caught her hand, pulling her around to walk right in front of me so I could kiss the top of her head. A gasp sounded behind us and the man following picked up his pace. I lightly pushed Samantha a few steps forward, spinning to grab the weapon the guy was holding. "Shouldn't play with knives." Sam scuffled away nervously as the guy snarled, taking a swing at me. I didn't bother dogging, it'd hurt him a lot more than me. His hand hit my cheek, the sound of several bones snapping echoed next to my ear. His eyes widened before he screamed. Broken shards of bone splintered through his skin as blood trickled through his fingers onto the floor. "You worthless Nigger!!" He tried to pull his other hand free so he could use the knife but I wasn't about to let him go. "I'm going to gut that worthless whore you're with like-!" He cut of on a scream as I squeezed his other hand until I heard his knuckles break. The metallic scent of iron laced blood tingled my nose and I fought down my groan as I watched my prey panting before me. Such a shame this wouldn't end in a kill. "Ah think what ya meant to say was yer gonna leave, and not bother her anymore." He screamed and lunged forward but another squeeze had him on his knees. Blood trickled between my fingers, hot and sticky. "Say it." "Fuck you and that bitch!" My hold tightened again, twisting sharply until the bones in his wrist shattered through the skin gaining another agonizing scream. "Ya gonna tell meh lil lady yer leaving her alone, or ahm ah gonna take this hand off?" He snarled up at me, tears running down his face from the pain. "Wrong answer." Another sharp twist tore through the flesh and his hand was dropped onto the floor, knife being kicked away. "Say it, or ah start on the other one." He tried to bolt but I caught his wrist, squeezing until he screamed. "OK!! Ok!! I won't bother her anymore! I'll never come back!! Now let me go!!" He pulled away and I let him go, much to my regret. There were few things I'd like more than to chase him down and bury my hands into his chest. The thought of his the warm sticky blood sliding through my fingers made my engine rumble quietly before I forced myself to focus. Samantha was still here and she was the only thing more importantly than than my prey right now. Finally I knelt, picking up his blade to hand hilt first to her. "Don't think he'll bother ya anymore lil lady. Come on." For several seconds she just watched me in awe before jumping into my arms to hug me. "Its alright. Come on, ah wanna get cleaned up." Her face tucked into my neck and I lifted her a little higher, letting her sit on one arm as I slipped into the bathroom to wash my hands, and her gift.

The lights in the club flashed wildly in the other wise dark room as I kept a close eye on Sam. She was enjoying herself right now, dancing with Penelope but I could tell she was getting tired. We had been here a while after all and I'd danced with her quite a bit. Clubbing had been my favorite passed time before everything went to shit. A few guys had pulled her away to dance but she was never gone for more than one song. There weren't many she accepted the offer from either. The music died down, singling the change in song and Sam began making her way over to the bar with Penelope in toe. I followed shortly after, leaning over her so I could hold both her hands. "Ya better save some energy for tonight. Makes meh hot watching ya out there." She blushed as I kissed her head, pulling her hands out from under mine to reach up and run her fingers through my hair. "I so look forward to it. How's your tolerance to alcohol?" I smirked. "About as good as everything else ah drink." A smirk covered her face and she waved a menu under my nose. "Here you go." The thin plastic covered paper was taken and I looked over the options, searching for them online before deciding which ones to try. Alcohol would process the same as any other flammable liquid so there was no worry of harming my systems. It tasted a pit of a lot better than gas also.

The heavy drum of music went a long way in smoothing out my mind and clearing away stress. It'd been a long time since I'd been able to enjoy this and I hoped she would make this a frequent trip. She seemed to be enjoying herself and I could tell she was getting wobbly now. She'd already gotten several drinks from guys at the bar and probably wouldn't be walking out of here. One of the men that had bought her a drink slid into the seat beside her, offering a Jello shot that she gladly took. One of his own was knocked back and he caught her as she wobbled on her stool. Someone else made their way over though. A shiver of unease tickled up my struts as he held out a glass to her. I stepped between them, intercepting it before her fingers touched it. His eyes narrowed and I knew I was looking at another predator. "Just trying to be friendly." The glass was pulled away and I dumped it down the front of his shirt. "Leave the ladies alone." For a second he thought about fighting me before just moving down the bar to another woman and ordering a drink. "That seemed rather uncalled for." "Ya think so? Watch him." David glanced at me before watching as the guy slipped something into the glass and slid it toward the girl. "Any good predator can recognize another." He glared, slipping passed me and between the two to warn the other girl, flashing his badge for good measure as I took up guard next to Samantha once more. She heaved a sigh moving closer. "Thanks." My fingers cleared away the few strands of hair that had fallen in her eyes and I kissed her forehead. "I think I'm about ready to go. And by go I mean you carry me out because there's no way I'd ever manage to walk to the door by myself." I chuckled a little, lifting her into my arms as David came back. "I take it you're getting ready to go. I'll tell the others." I waved him off. "We'll take a cab." "I think they were waiting on you any how." David held up his hands to make sure we would stay before going to get the others. Sam yawned wide with a squeaky finish that made me laugh. "Ah know. Ya had a long day, had fun though." She nodded, snuggling into me as Spencer made his way over holding up a wobbly Penelope. She very nearly fell over before I caught her arm and picked her up with Sammy. "Ya lil ladies over did it." Spencer gave me a suprised look tainted with suspicion as I began carrying both woman toward the exit. Samantha climbed up higher to flop over my shoulder while Penelope squealed. "I've never been carried before! It's like roller coaster! The whole room is spinning!" I glanced up at her as she threw her arms up. "I feel so tall!" David shook his head, watching us until I got them both into the car. "I think I should drive! Move over boy genius!" "How bout we not do that. Ah wanna get home. Get yer toasted ass back here before ah get David's cuffs." She turned around to grin at me before climbing into my lap to kiss me. "Oh I'll let you cuff me any time black magic." Samantha barked a laugh, leaning farther into my side as I heaved a vent. Penelope pushed my shirt up, running her hands down my chest as I brushed the hair from Sam's face. "Aren't you going to stop her?" Spencer ask, looking back at us. "Naw, she'll pass out in a few minutes anyhow and ah don't want wanna upset her. It'll be a much more peaceful ride if she stays happy." David glanced back just as she kissed me again, seeming confused as to why I wouldn't respond. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" I sighed, bopping her on the nose lightly. "Yer absolutely gorgeous, but we've all had a lot to drink and yer not gonna be awake very long. Just simmer down now. We're not that far from home. Ya can spend the night so ya don't fall trying to get back to yer house. Ya two can stay as well, can't imagine Sammy will mind much." David glanced in the mirror, nodding lightly. Samantha yawned widely, pushing at Penelope until she was on her side before curling up in my lap. "Tired lil lady? Ah know, it's been a long day." I pulled her closer, tucking her face into my neck as I rubbed her back. Her soft breaths tickling my false skin as she slipped off to sleep. Penelope wasn't far behind and passed out against the window as David chuckled. "Well, at least they had fun." "Yeah, hopefully lil lady will go out more often. Ah really missed clubbing. Been way too long." Spencer turned half way around to look at us. "She did look like she was having a good time. The way you were knocking back the drinks I can't understand how you walked out of there. That much alcohol should have been enough to put you in the hospital." There was a hint of nervousness in his voice at the last part but I wasn't that concerned about it. "Ah hold meh drink pretty well. Keep yer voice down, don't want ya disturbing the girls." Samantha's hair slipped through my fingers like silk. For several seconds Spencer just watched me, trying to decide if he should say something else before turning back to watch the road with David.


	9. chapter 9

Samantha POV: I groaned, waking up with my head pounding and tucked into a warm body. "Here lil lady." One eye cracked open expecting to be blinded by light filtering through my bedroom window. It was blissfully dark though and I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the small blessing of black out curtains and the huge one that was Jazz. Two pills were held out and I opened my mouth so he could drop them in before gently sitting me up and giving me a glass of orange juice. "There ya go. Ya wanna stay in bed or ya wanna go down stairs and wait on breakfast?" My other eye finally popped open so I could see him fully. A sorry croak came out on my first try at speaking and I closed my eyes against the pounding in my head. Several second tickled by filled only with the sound of blood rushing in my ears. My second attempt faired better than the first and I managed to articulate actual words. "Down stairs please." Jazz nodded, clearing the hair from my eyes before gently picking me up, with minimum bumping much to my relief.

Spencer was already awake when we made it down stairs after finishing my morning routine of brushing my teeth and changing clothes. I didn't bother with my hair, anyone that didn't like it could eat a dick. Spencer moved down on the couch some, patting the now open space and Jazz sat down beside him. "What would ya like to eat?" My head shook side to side. "I don't care. What ever you make will be good. Thank you." He nodded lightly, giving my hand one last squeeze before leaving me with Spencer. He grabbed my hand was soon as Jazz was out of sight. "I think there's something wrong with him. When he fought with that guy yesterday I know I saw the knife cutting into his hand but there's was no cut after he washed up. And the amount he had drink last night? Sam that's not normal! Even for a stone cold alcohol thats been drinking for 20 years that'd be enough to give them alcohol poisoning! He didn't even stumble the slightest bit. Something about him isn't right." I groaned at Spencer's rambling, trying to clear the fog from my head. "Something about who isn't right?" We both jumped as Jazz leaned over the back of the couch between us, smirking. Spencer scrambled for an answer but a piece of toast being crammed into his mouth took away the need. Another was held out to me and I took it. "How the hell can you be so big and so quite!? Imma make you ware a bell." Jazz chuckled softly, pushing my hair back out of my eyes before hopping over the back of the couch and pulling me into his lap. "Know its not much but ya didn't seem that interested in eating anyhow. That will help soak up any alcohol still in yer belly." I nodded, taking another bite of the cinnamon sugar toast. "This is good. Thank you." My eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying the sound of his spark humming away in his chest. The pain in my head was slowly starting to lessen much to my relief. "Gone back to sleep?" A soft hum was the best I could manage but he shook me lightly. "Finish yer toast first lil lady. It'll be easy on yer belly and ya won't feel so bad next time ya wake up if ya eat something now." My eyes slowly opened once more, and I took another bite, chewing softly until it was gone. "Just a lil left." Jazz took it from me, holding it to my lips until I bit into it. It was getting really hard to hold my eyes open now and they finally fluttered closed. "Last bite lil lady. Come on now." I opened my mouth, letting him stick the last crunchy sweet corner in so I could get some rest. Swallowing was getting harder since it was rather dry, but Jazz held a cup of something I soon realized was milk to my lips. I took a long drink, emptying the small glass before a blanket was tugged up around my shoulders. "Thats it, all done picking on ya now. Get some rest." Lips pressed a kiss to the side of my head and I finally slipped off to slumber...

The next time I woke up Spencer and Garcia were gone but David was sitting next to me clicking through channels. A glance around the room found Jazz right where I'd last seen him, under me. His head was lulled back though and he looked like he was sleeping. I could never be sure though and he could be at full attention in less than a second. A squeaky yawn parted my lips, bringing David's attention to me. "Finally awake. It's about time." The TV finally settled on the weather before he picked up a plate with sandwiches squares and chips on it. "Oh, thanks." Two were taken from the pile among with a handful of chips before I settled back into Jazz's lap. I didn't want to wake him after all. "How long has he been sleeping?" "About 6 hours. Since you passed out this morning. Garcia and Reid left about half an hour ago. I wanted to be sure that you were OK after yesterday." My head bobbed a little as I munched on my dinner. "I'm good. I don't think he'll be back after that. Plus kind of hard to kill someone if you're crippled. I get the feeling Jazz took the phrase, if you can't behave with this I'll take it from you! A little too seriously." David watched me closely for a long second before handing the remote over. "Just so long as you're OK. Don't let him bully you either. We're always here if you start getting scared." I chuckled a little. "Thank you. I'm ok though, honest. He's very sweet with me. He reminds me a lot of you actually." He sighed, nodding as he got up from the couch. "Don't be afraid to call if that changes. I'll see you later." David leaned down, kissing my head before righting himself and leaving the house. "Thought he'd never leave." I jumped a little at the unexpected voice, making Jazz chuckle. "Got ya all to mehself now lil lady." A wicked grin covered his face and I shivered just thinking about what he had planned for me. "All alone with no one to stop meh from having meh way with ya. No houses around to hear ya yell. Just meh and meh prey." My throat tightened, feeling very dry suddenly and I stumbled from his lap as he laughed. "Ya gonna try to run from meh? Please do." A heavy breath was sucked in and I could feel moisture gathering between my legs already. I made a bolt for the stairs but Jazz flipped over the couch, blocking my way with a tisk. "Let's keep this game down here shall we?" He stalked closer and I found myself unable to move as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Yer safe word is skittles. Run!!" The sudden shout snapped me from my hazy and I scrambled down the long hall way. My heart pounded in my ears and I could hear him laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls as I went. It was dark back here, the only light coming from a few windows, at last until I turned and began moving farther into the house. My other house hadn't been this big and if the price hadn't been as good as it was I wouldn't have gone for anything this large. Even being here the few months I was I had only seen a few rooms. There wasn't any need to use the others so far. Now I was regretting not getting a lay out. The faint sound on knocking followed me down the hall and I ducked into an open door, closing it behind me. A few steps were taken inside and I almost lost my balance as the floor began a downward slant. It was pitch dark down here and I held my breath, waiting as the. *Tap tap... Tap tap.* Of Jazz's knuckles against the wooden siding grew ever closer to my hiding place. Then it passed my door and I let out a breath, slowly cracking the door open to look down the hall way. He was no where in sight and I pushed it the rest of the way open, stepping out, only for it to slam closed. A scream was startled from me and I spun in time to see Jazz watching me. His human disguise long gone. The glass over his optics glowed a dark blue color and I staggered back a few steps watching him. "Basement is off limits too. Can't have ya tumbling down the ramp now can we?" He slid closer and for the first time, a hint of fear tickled up my spine making his grin even wider. Finally I managed to break my trance and I bolted down the hall hearing him laugh after me.


	10. chapter 10

Each breath burnt my lungs as my feet pounded against the smooth tile under them, the cold bite ceramic the only relief from the scorching heat coursing through me. This place was like a maze! A faint whistle sounded back the hall as Jazz made his way after me. My breath shuddered from my lungs and I made use of what little light there was to hide behind a large couch. This living room was much bigger than my other one. "Ah can hear ya lil lady... Yer close by, aren't ya?" My heart rate picked up and he chuckled low. "Ah know... Yer hiding behind the couch!" A gasp parted my lips and I scrambled out from behind my hiding place. For several paces he chased me before falling back to hunt me once more.

Jazz POV: Samantha's shuffling feet joined in the chorus of hurried breathing and her pounding heart as she scurried away from me yet again. It been to while since I'd been able to enjoy a good hunt and though it wouldn't end with a mech shuddering under my hand this was satisfying as well. The spicy scent of arousal and fear tickled my nose and drove me crazy. Each tiny labored breath, each frantic beat of her heart, each hurried footstep. I chuckled low as I saw her dart from behind the couch. Darkness swallowed her up once more and I began following her trail farther into the maze of this house.

Samantha POV: I panted for each breath I took, running through the halls as Jazz chased after me. He was only playing with me now. After hours of this hide and chase game he had me so tired it was all I could do to stay on my feet. A glance back found him just feet behind me but suddenly I tripped when my feet went from tile to carpet. I stumbled, hitting my knees and Jazz stopped behind me. His feral grin was just visable in the dark glow his visor gave off as I flipped over to drag myself backwards away from him. The rough carpet burnt my hands as I scuffled back. Jazz laughed again, taking one big step toward me. Every muscle I had ached from over exertion and my body finally fell limp as he stepped over top of me and yanked my pants down my legs. One hand flipped me over, pushing me into the floor as he knocked my legs apart and sank fully into me. A low groan echoed from him and he leaned down to nip at my neck as he began bucking into me. My fingers dug into the carpet below us, a sob being ripped from me as he thrust a little harder, sending me over the edge for the first time. It was so quick but being completely over powered and hunted down had really gotten me worked up. Jazz growled into my ear, pressing my hips more firmly into the floor so I couldn't get away from him. His legs were blocking mine and there was no way to fight him off as he did as he pleased. The sharp slap of skin meeting metal echoed through the darkened room and I sobbed as he scraped against my G-spot. Tears trickled down my face as my fingers dug into the rough carpet below. "Please!!" Hips arched into me as he kept me pinned to the floor with his weight. My eyes squeezed shut tightly as another orgasm ravaged me. I'd never felt anything like this before and I wondered how I'd ever lived without it. Scolding air rushed over my neck and face as Jazz nipped at my ear, his glossa tracing the outside before moving to my shoulder to bite down and hang on. Blood rushed to the area and I knew there'd be a mark tomorrow. My whole body rocked forward with the next thrust and a strangled scream was ripped from me with my third release. My body was so sensitive now. Everything put me on edge, each puff of air, each pound of his hips, each growl that escaped from him. Over me, Jazz tensed up, thrust getting more frantic and just the thought of what was coming had me teetering on the edge. "Ahm gonna fill ya so full ya can taste it!" I screamed as his spike hit even deeper than before, a scolding mess of fluid washing over my insides as his hand ripped the carpet under us. His thrust slowed down but didn't stop as he firmly rocked into me, sinking to the hilt. A low growl rumbled from him as he flooded my body with his fluid. For several minutes we stayed like that with him buried inside me and me just trying to catch my breath. The dull ache from the bite mark on my neck slowly forced itself into my mind and Jazz finally let go, rolling off of me. He just watched me for a while, trying to recover himself I guessed. Finally, he picked me up, settling me against his chest and I slipped off to sleep...

The soft sound of the tv was the first thing I noticed when I finally came around once more. The second was the smell of steak and eggs coming from the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" A glance over revealed David who was watching me with a firm look that seemed out of place. "Little sore. Worth it though." His eyes narrowed a little more before he touched my shoulder making me winch. "What's that?" "A bite mark." It took a second it register, but it finally did and I shrugged, trying to scrub away the sleep crusties from my eyes. "Didn't think it'd be that bad. Sure didn't feel like it last night." David's jaw tightened but Jazz coming in took my attention from him as a plate was handed over and I was pulled into his lap. "There's more in the kitchen." "No. I'll stay here." David looked angry and it didn't take a genius to tell he did not like that Jazz had put a mark on me. "Its OK. Neither one of us realized it was going to be this bad last night. It was an accident." "Don't defend him Samantha!" I pulled back a little, hearing Jazz sigh. "Its not like he-!" "No lil lady. He's right, ah should have been paying more attention. Got a lil too rough with ya and it won't happen again. Ahm sorry." Fingers drifted along the mark ever so gently before he kissed it making me lean into the attention. "I think you should go." I snapped back to attention, glaring at David. "Excuse me?" He stood up, watching Jazz. "Now." "This is my house! You have no right to tell anyone to leave!" His fist clenched and I got up as well only for Jazz to push me back onto the couch. "Samantha can't you see what he's doing?! I've been around a lot longer than you and I know where this is leading! He's a psychopath!" My eyes widened, making too get up only to be blocked once more. "Let me go! What the hell is wrong with you David?! You don't get to do this! I'm happy! You don't get to fuck that up just because you're jealous!" His mouth fell open for a second before snapping back closed. "You really think this is what that about?!" "Get out! Now!" "No, no. Just calm down. No one is going anywhere until ya calm down and talk about this. Just simmer down lil lady." "You stay out of this!" My fist clenched and I started toward David only for Jazz to catch me and flop me over his shoulder. "Ah said simmer down. Yer both acting like children. Ya get over here and sit down too. Ain't playing no games with ya." My fist hit Jazz's back and he dropped me onto the couch next to David. "Now say something." "Fucking eat a dick! Both of you!" "Great, now that we got that out of the way, how bout we try something more productive like talking about yer feelings." I flicked a glare to Jazz. "That pretty much summed it up!" He sighed. "Yer being very counter productive lil lady. He's just worried about ya. He doesn't believe that it was only an accident. What ya want him to do? Leave ya with something he thinks wants to hurt ya?" My glare fell some, eyes flicking around the floor, inspecting the carpet. "David ya need to back off a lil. Ah know ya worry, but treating her like a kid is only going to push her away and make her angry. Ah seen some bad cases like that too. Isn't good for people to be pulled away from their friends and family. Causes a lot of stress and am not gonna let that happen. Now supply something more worth while to this conversation than, eat a dick, since someone clearly isn't in a cooperative mood." My eyes narrowed up at Jazz as he crossed his arms. "Look. I'm sorry I upset you Sam. But you have to realize that I'm only looking out for you. I don't want you to get hurt and I've seen so many woman!-" "I'm not those other woman David! And you don't even have time slightest clue about Jazz! Just stop being a profiler for 2 seconds and be my friend! I'm a grown woman and I don't need you to look after me! Bad shit happens in life but let me make those bad decisions!" My fist clenched and unclenched as if it weren't sure what to make of my anger. Truthfully I wasn't sure about it myself, where ever it was hiding it was done now. "You're the reason why it took me all this time to get over Matt...! You were always right there telling me not to talk to this person! Don't go there, stay in at night! Don't leave the house unless you're with someone! I don't even know if you realized it David, but you were slowly picking apart my life until you and your team were the only ones left! Before Jazz end up living with me I barely left my house! I'd only go to the store or to my neighbors when she was sick! I stayed more or less alone for the better part of 5 years waiting on visits from you! Or Spencer or Penelope when you guys had a chance and that wasn't all that often! So I sat alone, in my house waiting for these bad people you had me so convinced were out to get me to finally come! You had me so scared I could hardly sleep at night and when I finally took Jazz back to my house I couldn't have cared less if he killed me because I was sick of living like that! You're fear took 5 years of my life David...! And I won't let it take anymore! So what if he bit me!? It's my body! Things got a little out of hand but that doesn't mean you get to swoop in and start plucking people out of my life again!" For a long while he just sat there, watching me watch him. Finally he sighed, dropping his head. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was hurting you that much. I only wanted you safe." Jazz sighed, plopping down next to me. "I am safe David. Now just let me be happy. If and when I need you to save me I'll let you know. Until then just let me live my life with was much or as little risk as I want. Deal?" He nodded lightly even though I could tell he was still bothered. "Thank you. Now go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Jazz picked up my plate, sitting it in my lap before brushing my hair back out of my face so I could eat.


	11. chapter 11

Jazz POV: I frowned, watching as Samantha tugged the blanket back over her head. "Ya really should eat something. It's been 3 days now." She shook her head, eyes still remaining closed and I sighed, patting her shoulder before taking the warm broth back down stairs. A knock at the door took my attention for a moment and I made my way over to open it for David. He looked around before trying to step inside. "You going to move?" "Lil lady isn't feeling too well. She's been sick the last few days, ya might catch what ever she has." His eyes narrowed on me slightly. "I think I'm good. I brought her something." I sighed, stepping out of the way since blocking him would only cause more stress between him and her. "Here. Long as yer up there might was well see if ya can get her to drink this. She hasn't eaten anything for 3 days now and she won't let meh take her into the medical center." David frowned, looking back at me. "Where is she?" "In bed, haven't been able to convince her to get up today. Maybe ya can talk her into going in." The box in his hands jiggled some as he shifted it under his arm to take the glass from me. "I'll do my best."

Samantha POV: A soft knock on the door brought me back from where I was slowly drifting off to sleep and I groaned. "Hey... Jazz said you weren't feeling too good." "I'm feeling fine, just tried is all." David stepped over, carefully sitting a box on my night stand as he held out a cup. "I brought you something. Have to drink this before you can have it though." My eyes narrowed on him. "Jazz put you up to this didn't he?" "He's worried about you. You should probably also go into the ER to get checked out." I snorted, glancing at the box when it moved. "Also Jazz's doing I bet. Why is the box moving?" The cup in his hands was held a little higher as he smiled. "You drink this, and I'll show you." My eyes narrowed but he wasn't backing down and I did want what ever was in there so with a huff I took the cup and downed it. "Thank you. Here." The box was handed over and I popped the top open to see a small white kitten inside with very long hair. It meowed loudly and I instantly fell in love with it. It's striking blue eyes gazed up at me and David laughed as I squealed. "She's a 3 month old maincoon. Her parents are both best in show." Jazz's frame filled the door way smiling as I cuddled my new kitten. "The people I got her from have her leash trained. They told me she really likes to go on walks." David pulled something from his pocket and slipped it around her neck. "Here. She likes it outside." The other end of the leash was handed to me and I sighed. "I really don't feel like moving from bed. She'll just have to be happy with cuddles right now. Thank you very much David." He leaned down, letting me kiss his cheek before i did the same the same. "OK, if you're not feeling well I won't bother you too long. You really should go see a doctor though." "If and when I feel I need to go, I'll make sure Jazz tells you. Until then I'm going to stay home where I can sleep, play with my kitten and suck Jazz's dick. Because priorities." David choked on a breath, giving me a look. "Yeah, that's her new thing. Can't keep her off meh the last week." David shook his head but his phone going off made him sigh. "Got a case. I'll see you as soon as I can. You keep me posted if anything changes." Jazz nodded as David quick stepped by him and left. "I'm horny." "Yeah lil lady, ah know ya are. Yer beginning to worry meh though."

Jazz POV: My spark felt really tight in my chest as I watched Samantha shiver a little against the bed. Patches of gray peppered sparsely over her small form. I still didn't understand how this could happen but it was very obvious that I had little time to try and figure anything out. 3 days ago she was just tired and now her flesh was being over taken by metal. I hated the conclusion my mind had jumped to, but it was the only thing that could have caused it. I'd done this to her by interfacing with her. It was my transfluid that had began eroding away at her body. My fist clenched, wondering how long she had left. A small groan escaped from her and she sat up enough to look at me. "Hungry." I swallowed thickly as her fingers trailed down my frame to my spike panel. I couldn't find it in me to get charged up at this point, but that hadn't stopped her before and if this was how she was wanted to spend what ever time she had left I wasn't going to stop her. I just wished it'd never come to this...

Soft vents tickled my neck as she lay against me after drinking half a pan of home made fuel. The metal had almost completely taken over her body in just the last few hours and my spark shuddered, waiting on her to slip offline. "Jazz..." My vocaliser cracked with static as I answered her. "What do ya need lil lady? Ah'll get ya anything..." Her lips pulled up against my neck even as she rubbed her chest. "It feels empty..." I swallowed thickly as her chest split open to reveal a hollow chamber. Blood trickled out from the edges where she still had organic skin but it was mixed with fuel. The chamber though, it looked just like a spark chamber! My optics brightened and I touched it gently, watching the fuel trickle from a line up top. Inside my own chest my spark jolted and I triggered it open, watching her face as she went wide eyed. Slowly she reached out, touching it before lunging forward to press us together. For several minutes neither of us moved but I could feel her skittering around in my spark playfully. They're was still an over whelming amount of shock on my part as I felt another spark brush against mine. My vents caught for a second before I pulled her tightly against me. "Primus lil lady ya scared meh!" Curiosity flickered over from her as she slipped in and out of my spark, darting around as she checked me out. I was just glad she was ok.

For nearly 4 hours she stayed right there with me, still tucked into my spark. Every last trace of her organic flesh was gone, completely wiped out by transmetal and she looked a lot better than she had before. Her optics were bright and flickering around the room. Her new spark pulsed strongly against mine, and her body was finally warm again. Fingers slipped from mine, pushing her up until our sparks parted, granting me my first look at hers. Silver tendrels stretched out from it, still seeking for mine as she looked at it in suprise. "Wow... I guess swallowers really do have all the fun!" She sounded so good, just like before she got sick and I pulled her back into my arms, holding her tightly. "Lil lady ahm so glad yer OK... Ah love ya. Know ah should have told ya before but ahm telling ya now. Ah love ya." Her bright optics flicked to mine in surprise before dimming as her helm fins laid down. "Its all right. Ah know ya don't feel the same way right now. Ahm still glad to have yer company, and ya could change yer mind later. Yer meh lil lady, nothing can change that." She smiled softly at first then grinned wide, jumping into my arms to get cuddles. "You're the best friend I've ever had Jazz..." A huge wave of relief washed over me. She was going to be ok. Now I had to deal with how her friends would react. Somehow I was betting not nearly as well as she had. Hopefully they wouldn't leave her, that would cause a lot of stress that she didn't need after this big a change.

Samantha POV: My legs wobbled under me as Jazz held my hands out on either side of me, helping me to walk. This was such a strange feeling. "I feel like I shouldn't be learning how to walk. This sucks." Jazz made a systematic noise. "Ah know lil lady. Yer cables and struts aren't very strong yet though and ya need to get used to the shift in balance. It'll take a while. It'll get better though, ah promise." A kiss was pressed to my forehead as we continued on our way down the dimly lite hall ways.


	12. chapter 12

It seemed like forever he made me do laps around the house before finally letting me plop down on the over stuffed couch in my basement that I didn't know I had. It was rather nice down here and I would be changing my usual hang out. "Ahm proud of ya lil lady. Ya did good and yer much steadier on yer peds now." Fingers brushed over my helm making me lean into the contact. "Feels good... Do I still have hair? But my hair has feeling?" Jazz chuckled softly, pulling me into his lap. "Ya got lil tuffs of fluff. Wouldn't call it hair. It's metal like the rest of ya but it's kinda like feathers. Looks like they probably could be used as sensors like other mechs use doors or wings." A few more pets were given to them before he hugged me close to him. "Ahm sorry ah took yer life from ya. Could have been normal." I glanced up, trying to see him but couldn't. "Hey. I'm not sorry, I think it's cool. And fuck normal! How boring of a life do you think I want?" He shifted against me, optics appearing over top of my helm. For a few seconds we just looked at each other before he grinned at me. "Ya really are one of a kind lil lady and ahm so glad to call ya mehn." Things were really strange, but I was liking this change...

Jazz POV: Samantha's phone ringing brought my attention back and I snatched it before she could. "Let meh take care of this." Her optics brightened and I rubbed down her helm. "Have a lil trust. Ahm not gonna run him off but ah wanna know how he reacts to meh first before just bringing him here. Everything goes OK ah'll bring him back with meh." She was still hesitant but finally nodded and I returned the call. David answered right away. "Sorry about that. Where ya at? Need to talk to ya before ya come by the house." Samantha shifted some, watching me. "I just got off the plane. How is she doing?" I glanced over her before answering. "She's doing a lot better than when ya left. Ah'll pick ya up at the airport. Just wait outside." The line was quite for a second. "Something wrong?" "Ah hope not. Ah'll see ya shortly." I ended the call, handing Sam the phone back. "Just sit tight for a lil while. Ah won't be gone long." She whirled softly as I kissed her helm before hurrying along. I needed to make sure David wouldn't react badly...

The gates came into view and I rolled inside to see David sitting on one of the many benches. Spencer was with him but my alt was only designed for two people and I didn't feel like outing myself in such a public place. "So what's this about?" "Get in. Ah'll tell ya shortly." He frowned, glancing to Spencer who looked really worried. He thought I was planning to kill him. Still hadn't let that go. "Where are we going?" "Away. Now David. Ah don't like being away from Sammy." Finally he climbed into my cab and I drove away.

The road gave way to gravel then dirt as I made my way back into the ticket of trees where I'd brought Samantha. Fingers tightened around my door handle as his eyes flicked to the gun on his hip. "If ah wanted ya offline ya wouldn't be here." He pushed against my door but I kept it closed. "Best just sit tight. Ya can't get away from meh." His eyes hardened, turning to watch me. "So what's this about?" I glanced over, watching him as his eyes got wide when I continued driving around trees. "Ya ask meh to tell ya if anything changed. Well, something changed, and this is meh telling ya." The lake finally came into view and I pulled to a stop, popping my door open for him to scramble out. My holoform was offlined and I unfolded from my alt mode to lean over him. "So what are ya gonna do?" For a long time he just stared wide eyed up at me, mouth hanging open. "What the hell are you?!" "Cybertronian. Had an accident with lil lady. Didn't know that transfluid would react with organic flesh the way it did. She was sick because the fluid was turning her insides into metal. Made her like meh. Figured ya'd do better if ah showed ya first hand before just walking into that. Also wanted to make sure ya weren't gonna hurt her. Ya don't like what ya see, walk away and forget about all this. Ah hope she means more to ya than that. She's very important to meh and ah don't want her to be upset because ya left her." A few more seconds ticked by before he shook himself out of his shock. "I can't believe this!" "Believe it. Now make yer choice. The longer ya stall the longer she has to worry and she's already going through a big change." A breath whoshed out before he finally nodded. "I'm not leaving her. I don't care what she looks like or how much she changed. She's my friend." I vented, inclining my helm before folding back down. "Good choice. Now ah just have to get Spencer and Penelope." David gave me a contemplating look. "I'm glad to be wrong about you. Even though you're different you're good to her, you just need to be more careful." He said climbing into me once more. "Ah know, won't be long until she'll be able to take it though." He glanced at my dash until my holoform flickered back to life. "What is that?" "A holoform. Kinda like a hologram, but ya can touch it and ah can even add feeling to it." He shifted against me, seeming unsure what to do with his hands before finally shaking his head. "This is crazy." "Ain't seen nothing yet."

Samantha POV: My legs wobbled under me as I forced myself to take another shaking step toward the spiral ramp leading upstairs. If I could just make it there and back once I'd rest. The wall that was helping me balance ran out a few yards before my goal and I carefully lifted my hand from it. One step, then two. My legs wobbled, making me fling my arms out for balance, but the sudden move made my knee buckle and I tumbled onto the carpet with a huff. An angry yell bounced around the room as my fist pounded the floor several times. A few moments longer were spent resting before I pushed my arms under me. I couldn't lift myself up though. My whole frame shook with effort but it only granted me a few inches before gravity brought me back down with a huff. Frustration sparked anger and I punched the floor with a middle scream being muffled by the carpet, hot tears beginning to streak down my face as I curled into a ball in the middle of the floor. I couldn't do anything! The carpet below me seemed far softer than before, a small comfort given my emotional state. Tears blurred my vision, trickling down my nose to plink onto the deep blue fluff below and be drank in. I hated feeling so weak and useless! The slight squeak of the ramp above told me that Jazz was finally back. That he'd see just how weak I was. My fist clenched along with my denta as foot steps loomed ever closer.

David POV: The main room where Samantha spent most of her time was empty when we entered and I felt a little uneasy as Jazz began leading me down several long hall ways. I didn't think she spent much time down here. A door to our right was standing open and Jazz stepped inside, waiting on me. "Watch yer step." I nodded and he continued down, floor squeaking slightly. His posture changed suddenly and he ran a couple steps making me really nervous, especially when I saw who I guessed was Samantha sprawled out over the floor. "Its OK. Come here lil lady." He carefully picked her up from the floor and I could see the tears running down her face. Anger raced through me and I barely managed to contain it. How dare he do something like this to her! "I hate this! I can't even fucking go for a walk!" "Ya will lil lady. Just have to work on strengthening yer frame. This won't last long, ah promise!" An angry keen came from her as she buried her face in Jazz's neck. "Its alright. Ah know, trust meh. Everything will be ok." He glanced toward me. "David came to see ya. Come over here and say hi. She's just a lil stressed out right now, ya being here will help her so she knows yer not gonna leave." I swallowed thickly, slowly stepping over and was surprised when he set her in my arms. It didn't look like he liked her being there though. "Just sit down with her. With this change she's a sparkling now, it was hard enough for meh to let ya have her before. Now ahm really having trouble since she's so much more fragile." I didn't understand how going from human to metal made her more fragile but watching him it was very obvious he thought of her as a baby. I guessed that she really was now. He knew more about this than I did and I didn't want to stress her out by fighting with him so I made my way over to the couch and sat down with her in my lap. Jazz was right there, checking her over. He sighed, gently picking up her legs. "Ah wish ya wouldn't have got up. Ya over stressed yer cables and fractured a strut, lucky it didn't snap." Samantha shivered against me before looking over to Jazz. "I hate feeling this helpless!" "Lil lady, no one likes feeling like that, but over working yer frame and causing damage is only going to prolong yer wait. There's a reason ah told ya to wait until ah got back. Ya already did 5 laps around the house with meh holding ya up. Yer cables aren't strong enough to hold yer full weight yet, ya need meh to hold ya up. Plus now since ya fractured yer leg ya gotta stay off of it until it heals which means 2 days minimum of ya being carried that could have been used toward progress in ya moving around on yer own. Stop being so hard helmed." He flicked her shoulder lightly making her glare at him. "Come here, yer gonna need more transfluid to heal up that hair line fracture. Stop being so stubborn, ah do know a thing or two despite what ya seem to think." She went willing over into his arms where she sat much more still than when she was with me. "I want your spark..." She touched his chest and it opened up to reveal a ball of blue light pulsating inside. She was a little slower but opened her's as well. In place of blue it was almost white and I wondered about that. "It because her spark is so young. It'll get color as she grows up." Jazz said as Samantha pressed their chest together, a small whimper being drawn from her. "Does that hurt her?" He shook his head. "Naw. It could. Merging sparks can be very painful if the other person yer with wants to hurt ya. She's just feeling good though. Kinda like sex, depends on yer intent." A deep sigh was let out but a yell upstairs made Jazz growl low. "Easy, I'll take care of it. Just relax with her." For a moment he continued glaring toward the ramp before finally nodding. "If Spencer is with them ya can explain the best ya can and see if he'll come down with her. If he doesn't seem OK with it, keep him away from her. She's needs as lil stress as possible right now." I nodded, hurrying up there before they were found. I doubted the rest of the team would take so well to her since they didn't spend much time around.


	13. chapter 13

The door cracked open and I stepped around it. "Its Rossi. Everything is ok, put that down." Emily sagged some, tucking her gun away. "Now tell the others to leave, except Reid. I need to talk to him." She looked confused before doing as asked. "I found Rossi, he wants us to pull out, except Reid." A few clicks of static sounded from the radio before Hotch spoke from it. "You're sure everything is ok Prentis?" She looked at me and I nodded. "Yeah Hotch, everything is fine." "OK, we're pulling out. Reid is staying in the living room." I sighed. "Thank you. You can go too." For a second she watched me before finally turning and walking away as I followed. Reid was standing in the middle of the room just as stated when we stepped out of the hall way. "What's going on?" "Just wait. Thank you Emily." She nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving me with Spencer. "What's this about Rossi?" I glanced his way. "You know how you were insisting that you saw metal under Jazz's skin when he caught the guy at the mall. Let's assume you're right." He looked confused and a little excited. "OK!" "Good. Now I really need you to relax and not get too wound up. Apparently something happened with Samantha that Jazz didn't even know was possible. She's OK, but she's not the same as before. What you saw in the mall was just a disguise to blend in like you thought. When Samantha changed Jazz was worried that us leaving would upset her more than she already was. You with me so far?" He nodded rapidly. "So Jazz really is a robot!" "And now Samantha is too. Because they were together something reacted that I don't really understand, but it changed her into one of him. He was very adamant that I not bring you down unless you were OK with her. So, you good?" Another quick nod of his head was given and I sighed. "Its really weird but I can't wait to learn about them! I always thought that those sightings of robots were real and just being covered up! Now I get to see one in person! Think of how much we can learn from them!" He bounced some and I'd be hard pressed to miss how excited he was. "Just calm down, Samantha is still trying to come to terms with this and is pretty upset that her body doesn't work the same as before just yet. She doesn't need a lot of excitement right now." He stopped bouncing, calming some before nodding and I lead the way back to the basement.

Jazz POV: The floor squeaked softly as the sound of 2 sets of foot falls moved our way. Sam had calmed down a lot in the short time he was gone and was just enjoying her cuddles now. "Close up yer spark lil lady. They're coming back now." She shifted some before it spiraled shut just after mine. Her helm fins flicked around sharply before standing straight up like a crest when Spencer and David came into view. Spencer took several quick steps toward us before David caught his arm. "Remember, you need to calm down." He was excited? I hadn't expected that. "Its OK. Don't imagine him asking questions will bother her. Just didn't want him to take it badly and hurt her." The spot next to me was filled almost instantly and it was hard not to see he was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. "Ah don't mind." He frowned but I took his hand setting it on my shoulder before he was going all over my frame. For several minutes Samantha's helm fins had slowly been lowering on top of her head until they were pinned to either side like a cat when it was angry. "Ya might wanna stop now." Spencer glanced up at me, hands still resting on my knee joint until Samantha jumped forward, batting them away as I laughed. She nearly tumbled from my lap and I just caught her as she grumbled at him. "OK OK. Simmer down ah won't let him touch meh anymore. Yer gettin pretty testy there lil lady." I bopped her nose and her optics crossed, trying to see my finger. A little grunt escaped and she grabbed it in her mouth before tucking herself against me as I rubbed either cheek. "Ya need a nap and more transfluid to heal up yer struts." Little denta nipped at my plating, chewing and sucking on the captured digit as I watched her fight recharge. I never thought I'd have a sparkling, much less like this. "What's she doing?" "Working on stretching her jaw cables and plating. She won't be up for much longer. Even though she was grown up as a human she's just a sparkling now and has to start all over again." Spencer tipped his head lightly, watching her before running a finger through her helm fins making them stand straight up. She whirled loudly and I just caught her before she managed to bite him. "OK. She's getting cranky, wouldn't touch her right now. Just let her calm down and get some recharge. Ah'll tell ya anything ya wanna know." His eyes brightened and he reclaimed the few steps he'd lost to sit on the couch once more as I answered all his questions.

Several hours later found us watching a new tv David had picked out and set up. Sam was still recharging and Spencer had finally gotten most of his questions out of the way. Now he was just watching us in awe. I was glad he wasn't opposed to her like this. It would've have caused her a lot of pain if they had left. A sharp whirl came from Samantha and she jumped slightly, grumbling before finally settling back into recharge. I chuckled lightly, rubbing down her helm as she sucked a little harder on my finger. "She really is just a baby..." "Ah think she'll have times where she'll be just her usual self, but she'll also slip back if she gets stressed or tried." Spencer watched her for a long few moments. "Too bad you don't know more about how this works. She seems happy though." I nodded, petting her fluff. "She took far better to the change that ah'd hoped. Right now her biggest upset is not being able to walk and do the things she's used to. She'll get stronger though, it won't take her long to be running about like before." A smile curved his lips up and he reached over to pet her helm as well. "I hope she doesn't stay so touchy over people being around you." That made me laugh. "She'll probably get worse. She's got meh coding and mechs and femmes of the meh same coding tend to be very possessive over who ever they see as a lover. Lil lady is just doing what her frame demands of her and right now ahm not worried about fighting her coding. She has enough to worry about." A soft squeak sounded from her as I slipped one finger into her hand so she could hold on. "So do you have different countries like we have?" My helm tipped side to side a little. "Sort of. There's major cities that are each ruled over by a family of nobles that protect the land. Each city has a different type of coding that is dominant there. Like meh city of Polyhex. Most bots there have coding that makes them more rough and dominate than other cities. One the main traits is the possessiveness we feel toward our lovers, we don't much like others getting too close or lovey with them. On the plus side there's not another decent that takes better care of them. Meh coding type is very attentive, don't do well in polygamy though. Bots from Iaconian and Praxian lines do best with 2 mates. They also share a lot of the same coding with minor differences between them. Like Prowl, he's a Praxian, if lil lady ran into him he'd almost certainly take her in as his sparkling. Iaconian flyers would do the same, but they would also watch over any bot that was carrying or going through a heat cycle. Prowl wouldn't do that. There's two classes of bots from Iacon, flyers called Seekers and non flyers. The non flyers don't usually share the same drive to care for Sparklings but they still do well in polygamy groups. Seekers and Praxian's don't do well without 2 mates. They tend to become depressed and sparksick far easier than others when deprived of one or both mates. That often leads to temporary bonds being formed even though the members have little to no interest in each other. It helps to settle their coding." Spencer was quite for a moment before nodding. "Your culture is really interesting. Guess it makes sense that you guys wouldn't all be the same." I smiled, roughing up his already messy hair. This had worked far better than I'd expected...


	14. chapter 14

Samantha POV: My optics glowed brightly in the other wise dark room as I tried my hand at stalking Jazz. He hadn't noticed me yet, or at least he didn't act like he did. The slight wobble of my legs was stilled much easier than last week and I took another step toward him. Spencer was sitting beside him watching tv as I slowly crept closer. The screen offered a little light and helped to disguise the glow from my optics as I slunk through the shadows. My helm fins twitched and swiveled side to side picking up each tiny movement around me. They were very sensitive and acted as a second pair of optics. Jazz said because they were so thin they could convey the location of others as well, I just didn't know how to use them yet. I did know if someone was moving around me though, the air would change and they felt that. The movie on TV droned out ominous music as the hikers made their way farther into the woods and I prowled toward them until I was in range to jump. My aft wiggled, gagging the distance before making my leap with a cry of victory that made Spencer bolt off the couch with a scream. Popcorn flew across the room and my arms wound around Jazz's neck. He only chuckled though and I knew I hadn't succeeded in surprising him. "Gettin better lil lady. How bout ya spend some time with meh cuddling though?" My lips pressed into a pout as he bopped my nose and tucked me into his arms. "I think I almost died..." I tipped my helm to the side, watching Spencer on the floor holding his chest. "Well I guess getting him will have to be good enough. I'm still not giving up on you though!" Jazz smirked, roughing up my helm fins before kissing me. "Ah'd be sorely disappointed if ya did, but for right now, ah want ya here with meh. Missing yer company." Fingers ran through my fluff and I found myself wondering why I had left his lap anyhow. "Come on string bean. Off the floor and get that picked up." Spencer glared at Jazz, finally calming down once more as he began cleaning up his spilled snack. Jazz tensed up suddenly, making me look up at him before I was set on the couch. "Stay put. String bean yer with meh." "What's wrong?" A scream from up stairs made my eyes widen and they were both hurrying up the ramp.

Jazz POV: The door opened smoothly just as foot steps came down the hall. First a lighter set, breath hitching in fear. The second set were heavier and a male voice grunted as they came closer. Penelope passed the door and I slammed it open making the other person bounce off of it. She looked back and stopped when she saw Spencer standing there. I was more worried about who was chasing her though. An angry yell sounded and I pushed the door closed to see the same guy from the mall. "Oh this isn't gonna end well for ya. Ya should have never come here. Take Penelope down with Samantha and don't let her stress herself out. Ya can explain things while meh and this sack shit go for a walk." His eyes widened and he scrambled back, knife being tossed away in favor of trying to escape from me. "Oh please make this fun. It's been a while since ah got to hunt down meh prey." He disappeared around the corner but I had no intention of letting him get away...

I chuckled low as I watched him scramble out the door and run toward his car, a single shot ensured he wouldn't be getting away like that. His eyes widened in fear and I stepped out into the dark yard watching him back step away from meh. "Leave me alone! You don't have to do this!" My lips pulled up, inhaling the sharp scent of fear even from this far. "Oh, now ah really can't do that. Ah left ya go once, and ya came here hunting meh lil lady. Ya came into her house, with the intent to kill her and her friends. No, ahm gonna kill ya. Not because ah have to, but because ah want to. Just like ya want to kill her. Ya sealed yer fate when ya came looking for her, now yer the one being hunted. Run!" I lunged forward and he scrambled away from me, heading towards the woods. A deep laugh was drawn from me. I'd been too long since I'd gotten to indulge.

Trees towered over head, casting shadows in the moonlight as my victim skittered around helplessly in the forest. His frantic heartbeat pitter-pattered, tickling my audios joined with the choir of insects playing there own Symphony of the night. My lips pulled up to show off my denta as I saw my prey scramble out from behind a log, moving farther into the woods. My holoform had already been offlined, there wasn't any point in hiding since he'd never see the light of day again. Hurried foot falls crunched leaves as he went making it oh so easy to track him. Shaking breaths rushed from his lungs and I picked up my pace running a few steps to catch him by the back of the neck and shove him into a tree. His head bounced off of it and he staggered before hitting the ground. "Don't tell meh yer done already." Leaves crunched up as he fisted his hand in them before struggling his way to his feet once more only for me to slam him back to the ground. "Ya like to hunt down those that can't fight back? What would ya have done if ya caught her? Would ya take this blade and drive it into her side?" I trust it into his flesh being sure to miss anything that might shorten my play time and he screamed, sending several night dwelling birds looking for another place to hide. "No! I wouldn't!" My head shook lightly as I laughed, leaning over him a little more. "Yer bad at lying. Ah bet, ya would have forced yerself on her too. Wouldn't ya?" The complete terror that flooded into his eyes sent a sharp jolt of lust rushing my systems and I yanked the blade from his side, slicing down the side of his pants. He screamed again, struggling against me and driving my charge higher. It always made me so much hotter when they fought. David wasn't far off with his fears before. I just knew when I could let go. The fabric slid smoothly down his legs and he screamed, shoving at me with his only hand. "Stop! I'll do anything you ask! Please!" Fingers scratched at my chest but I flipped him over, releasing my spike. Before Samantha I hadn't bothered to learn much about human biology, something that was still quite fascinating to me. It was odd that most only had one part. Another scream took me from my thoughts and I chuckled darkly, pushing my spike against his ass. I'd have to find a place to wash up after I was done playing with him. Humans were much dirtier than us. "Stop! I'll give you anything I swear!! Just let me go!!" He struggled, trying to kick me away as I pinned him to the ground with my weight, brushing the hair from around his ear so I could chuckle against it. "Ah love to hear ya beg... But the only thing ya got that ah want is yer screams and death. And am gonna take them weather ya like it or not." His heart pounded next to my audio and I thrust forward, sinking into him until my hips were flush with his. My audios rang with his next scream and he squirmed under me, feet pushing him up slightly and I pulled back to thrust into him once more. The tight ring of flesh tore around me and the hot sticky slid of blood helped to ease my thrust. My chest pressed into his back, one hand keeping his head turned so I could see his eyes as he writhed around under me. Tears streaked down his face and I shuddered, bucking harder into him. It'd been too long since I'd been given a mission to offline someone, too bad for this human he didn't take the first warning. I groaned, denta catching his neck and holding on. Warm iron blood coated my glossa and I bit down harder, humming into his neck as I drank in the sweet metallic treat. I wouldn't have guessed blood would taste so good and I knew this would become a new obsession for me. My unwilling company screamed out and tried to shake me off but there was no way I was letting him go now. A groan escaped as I felt the tight coil of overload already beckoning me. There was nothing that turned me on as much as the thrill of the hunt. The shuddering screams of my prey under me finally brought me to my first release and I rocked into him hard, transfluid being pumped into him with each surge of my hips. The hot sticky slid of his blood mingled with my fluid and he sobbed into the ground as I pumped into him faster...

A low groan worked its way from my vocaliser as I reached my 6th overload inside my unwilling partner. His screams had died down a while ago but he was still very much alive, just in shock. He couldn't feel what I was doing to him which had taken some of the fun out of it but he still knew he was dieing. He was bleeding out slowly. My spike popped free from him and I rolled to the side to watch his shaking breaths. He was much colder than before as I ran my fingers down his face, flipping him over. One leg swung over his waist, straddling him as I watched his chest quiver. Death had always fascinated me. That's why I'd jumped onto the chance to become an assassin durning this war. My optics flickered over his frame, tracing the same path with my fingers as I waited for him to fade away. An elbow hit the ground, letting me get closer to him as his eyes fluttered closed. The rapid pounding of his heart stuttered a few times before finally going quite. He was still a little warm under me as I pressed my hand to his chest lifting myself up. There was no spark to watch go out, or optics to go dark. But feeling the last breath shudder from inside his chest and the thumping of his heart ceasing offered its own gratification. My optics fell to my hands, looking them over as blood trickled through each finger, a feral grin spreading over my face as I grabbed the body from the ground. It wouldn't do for anyone to find him...

The sun was beginning to peek over the mountains as I finally got back to the house. I didn't bother with my disguise. Penelope would already know anyhow so there was little point. The door opened smoothly for me and I made my way down the hall ways and into the basement to where Samantha was looking rather put out. "Where were you?!" I couldn't help but laugh as she stomped over on shaky legs and batted at my chest angrily. "Sorry lil lady. Got a lil caught up with taking care of yer unwelcome guest." The tingle of pleasure ran up my struts thinking about it as I picked her up, taking her over to the couch. Spencer was still up and David had showed up while I was gone. "So where is he?" My lips pulled up and a low rumble ran through my systems. "Gone." My fingers ran through Sam's tuffs watching as her optics darkened in relaxation. "Gone where?" David looked at me hard and our eyes caught for a second before he pulled back. "Jesus..." I chuckled softly, shifting Samantha closer. "He had the chance to leave her be. If ah'd have let him go he would have just come back. Plus it's been a while since ah got to play." Sam looked up at me but settled back in to my petting quickly. "You consider killing someone playing?..." The corners of my lips tugged up and he shifted away from me. "Ah got real good at it durning the war. First time ah killed a human but not the first time ah snuffed someone's spark, not by far. Under command in this war ah acted as a spy, assassin, and saboteur. Ah've ended more lives than even ah can count. Ya really think one human that was threatening someone important to meh was going to be given mercy ah don't even grant meh own kind? No. He was no more than a play thing used for a distraction." A pleased purr vibrated my frame as both men looked at me in surprise. Then they're gaze shifted to Samantha who had fallen asleep. "Don't worry, ah don't let those important to meh get hurt. Ahm a very controlled monster." They didn't believe me and the only thing keeping them here was Samantha, but that's all that mattered. They didn't have to like meh as long as she was ok.

Samantha POV: I frowned, watching David skitter around Jazz. He was really nervous and I didn't understand why. He hadn't done anything to him, I'd been here the whole time. "What's wrong with you? You act like he's going to bite." David flicked a nervous glance at Jazz who chuckled. "He's spooky cause ah killed the guy that was after ya. Thinks ahm coming for him next." Jazz pulled me back into his lap, rubbing over my belly and I flopped back, letting him have me. "He wouldn't hurt you David. He wouldn't have tried so hard to keep you around if he was going to kill you." "Forgive me if I don't share that line of thought. I'm worried about you Samantha. He's admitted to killing people and obviously enjoys it!" Jazz's shoulders rolled. "Wouldn't go insinuating ah might hurt meh lil lady. She's isn't in any danger. Neither are ya or the rest of her friends. Ah want ya around, she needs the company. Try to relax." David's jaw clenched but he finally sat down with us and I snuggled back into Jazz to recharge.


	15. chapter 15

Time skip: 1 year

Samantha POV: I couldn't believe it had been a year already! A low chuckle sounded behind me letting me know Jazz was still back there as I ran around the large trees next to the lake. My peds stumbled though as I saw a big red and blue mech crouching next to the water. He didn't notice me yet and a giddy grin tugged my lips up as I settled into a hunting stance, edging forward. Water splashed softly as he tossed some over his face and I wiggled my aft before making the leap. My fingers dug into his back and I grinned at my success at catching him off guard. It was short lived as he shook me off, swinging out and knocking me back into a tree with a yelp. Pain lanced through me and I tried to scramble away as he armed his weapon. Clearly he didn't take to this game as well as Jazz. "Jazz!!" My optics offlined and I curled up against the ground. The harsh squeal of metal being shorn filled the air just before the the mech screamed. A shot was fired and something big hit the ground as a familiar snarl tickled my audios. One optic onlined and I saw Jazz crouching over top the new mech, who was missing an arm. The remaining arm was bent back at an odd angle, a sword pressed against his neck as Jazz seethed over him. For several second Jazz looked like he was fighting with himself, shaking his helm several times before he finally let the mech go. "Primus Bossbot, what are ya doing out here?! Ah nearly took yer helm off!" Jazz said, stepping off him to check on me. I couldn't move my legs just yet, but my systems were fixing that quickly. "You know him? Why he such a twatwaffle!?" The new mech blew out a heavy sigh, getting to his peds once more as he held his badly leaking shoulder. "She attacked me." Jazz's optics narrowed. "Ah doubt that very much. She likes to practice sneaking up on people. Clearly she managed that quite well." Fingers rubbed over my helm softly and I tucked myself under his chin taking in the comfort he offered up. "Next time just stick to stalking people ya know. Don't want ya getting hurt again lil lady." My helm bobbed under his and he lifted me higher. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. It is good to see you again Jazz. I was worried about you." He sighed gently setting me against a tree to start tying off lines so the mech didn't leak out.

Jazz POV: Heavy ped falls coming my way singled that Ratchet had finally arrived to reconnect Optimus's arm. "What happened to you this time?" "Jazz decided that I didn't need both arms." "Ya slammed meh sparkling into a tree. Lucky ah had as good of a hold on meh coding as ah do or ya wouldn't need Ratchet's help." His optics brightened looking to Samantha. "Since when?!" Sam perked up, helm fins standing up excitedly. "Last year. Transfluid can cyberform humans. She did very well with the change thankfully. Ah thought ah was gonna lose her when her body started to turn. Had no idea it would react that way. She's as happy about the change as ah am though, so that's all that matters." She smiled brightly as I picked her up, cuddling her to me with a happy chirp while she looked around.

Samantha POV: My optics flickered around the room, looking at everyone as Jazz carried me into what looked to be living room. There were big couches and chairs as well as tables littering the floor. Many mechs were also there and one stepped over to us, watching me intently. "Hey Prowler. How ya been?" "Prowl." He corrected, his gaze refusing to leave mine as Jazz chuckled, handing me off to him. "How?" This new mech, Prowl shifted me around to hold me close to him. "Found out transfluid can cyberform humans. She's kind of a hand full, almost got Optimus offlined cause she was sneaking around." He hummed low, rubbing down my back and I found myself sagging into the attention. "Yeah ah figured ya'd probably take her. Just remember that she's meh lover." Prowl nodded, petting continuing as he followed Jazz through the base. Things were looking for good for him.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I needed to find someone. I didn't even have a name, but something here really wanted me to find him. With a huff I wiggled free from Prowl getting a disgruntled look until Jazz rubbed down my back. "Just don't go sneaking up on anyone. Ah'll find ya after ahm done." A kiss was pressed to my helm and I smiled before hurrying out of the office to find this mystery person... The tug and pull was helpful thankfully. It guided me around the overly large base until I came out at a smaller room where a few soilders were wandering around. A boy at a corner table with a yellow mech took my full and total attention and I knew he was who this feeling was attached to. Now I just needed to figure out why. A few of the humans looked at me funny as I made my way over, looking at the kid. The yellow mech didn't seem to like me that close but this feeling was insistent on getting my hands on him. I picked him up despite the other mech's protest, just holding him as a surge of, power? Rushed from him into me like sticking my finger into a toaster. The boy gasped and I was quite surprised as well. I just managed to hand him off without dropping him as the surge pulsed through me like heavy current. "How very strange..." My hand opened and closed several times before the surge began taking bits of my frame, pulling them away to build a metal block that filled up both my hands. "What the hell are you? Are you the one that brought me here?" A low hum resonated from, her? It felt distinctly female as it brushed against my mind. *You are needed.* I blinked at the voice in my helm but the other mech snatched the cube from me. He didn't have it long though. Thick arches of electricity raced from it and seared over him until he left it go. I took a step back but the urge to pick it up once more was too overwhelming and I carefully touched it. I was spared from the same treatment as the other mech but it changed form, racing up my arm and disappearing into my frame as I gasp. The deep hum of power radiated outwards from me and I tried to shake off the odd feeling. "How did you do that?! And why are you inside of me?!" She settled deeper into me with a defiant huff and I glared toward the wall. Not that it helped, I couldn't see her. "Great." The yellow mech finally regained his peds, watching me warily. "Sorry about that. I didn't know she was going to attack you. Not really sure what's going on but apparently she wants to stay with me." The young man scuffled nervously by the table as I glanced at him. "Perhaps you can tell me more about her. She was using your frame before mine." He swallowed thickly and I knelt down, folding my legs under me to sit on the floor so I wasn't looming over him. "It's called the Allspark. It's what gave them life. It had been destroyed though." My freeloader snapped a glare at him. *He destroyed me and I was forced to transfer into other vessels! It is my hope that with you I can stop the needless fighting between fractions and spare this planet as well was revive Cybertron.* I sighed. "Well aren't you the motivated one. I guess since you're squatting in my frame I don't have much of a choice but to help you." Pleasure tickled over my spark from her at my acceptance. "What's going on?" The boy took a step closer. "Sorry about that. She was talking. Still kinda pissed off at you for destroying her other vessel." He made to say something but me being picked up cut it off. "Causing trouble lil lady? Yer gettin good at that." Jazz's grin came into view and I flipped myself around in his arms to snuggle. "Kinda. Just had a feeling that I needed to find him. Of course, I didn't know it was him, the feeling just kinda lead me here and now this crazy lady that they call the Allspark is squatting in my frame refusing to leave." For a second he just looked at me before chuckling and lifting me a little higher. "Ya are full of surprises meh lil lady. Ahm glad though." Fingers rubbed over my belly and I leaned into the attention, giving myself over fully to him. "Ah love ya." I grinned, arms pulling me that much closer so I could kiss his chin. "I love you too."


	16. chapter 16

This Allspark was wearing out her welcome very quickly as she continued prodding me over the pile of parts she insisted I gather. "Fucking stop!! You're giving me a headache! Stop yelling at me and do something useful like tell me how the fuck to put this together! I don't know shit about what you're trying to built! You won't even tell me what it is!" She finally fell quite at my out burst and the only other mech in the room gave me an odd look. "Maybe I can help?" That got a instant negative reaction and I groaned. "She said you'll just blow it up." He looked surprised then a little hurt. "Hey not my words! I'd love the help but she insist otherwise!" A vent was cycled and he shrugged. "Well, you let me know if she changes her mind. Names Wheeljack." I nodded, looking back to my pile of junk. "I'll certainly do that. Thank you." He offered a smile before going back to tinkering with his own project.

3 days later found me with an almost complete ring of metal, and a base that it needed mounted into. I glanced over to Wheeljack and she lashed out in annoyance. "Fuck! What do you want me to do? Jump for it?! It's 3 times my size! All he has to do is lift it up he can't possibly hurt it! Stop being so damn bitchy!" I got the impression she was glaring at me as Wheeljack looked over. "Can you please help me to get this set into the mount?" He offered a smile, making his way over to help me lift it into place, even though I didn't much feel like I was helping when my peds lifted off the ground. It plopped right down in and he looked at it. "You did a pretty good job." "Thank you. When she finally stops being so bossy and actually gives instructions correctly its fairly easy. Thank you for helping. I couldn't have gotten it up there on my own. *We require a transdynamic nuclear core generator.* "A what? You're going to have to say that way slower." *TNG for a space bridge.* "Um OK. She wants a TNG for something called a space bridge? You got that?" He optics brightened, looking at me in surprise. "Primus... She trying to get back to Cybertron!" One of my helm fins dropped on one side, twitching sharply. "Well yeah. How's she going to repower it from here?" That made him straighten, looking at me in reguard. "But without another bridge to intercept the transport the distance will be to great to allow us to reopen it in order to bring anyone back through to this side!" My optics ridged furrowed glancing left as she huffed. *I've recruited another mech to set up two way transport. His gate way is already functional and only on hold because of your slow progress.* My jaw popped open before I growled. "I'll give you slow fucking progress! I've been working on this thing 3 days straight! It's not my fault I'm not as fast as you'd like! I'm trying, so stop being a cunt! Get snippy with me one more time and I'll just leave it here and go fuck Jazz!" She growled at me but I wasn't about to back down. For several minutes our stand off stretched before she finally grumbled an apology. I huffed, fist uncurling as I blew out a long vent. "There's already a finished bridge there. The only thing holding us up is this one. Don't say a word. Once it's finished she can return to Cybertron and integrate into its core to restore power to it." Wheeljack nodded. "Things may be delayed longer than she'd like. We don't have a TNG and building one will take at least 2 weeks without any slip ups. They're very touchy, one misscrossed wire and the whole thing goes boom." A frustrated sob emitted from my freeloader and I sighed. "The only other way you might get one is to harvest it from a certain type of ship. I think Megatron still has one laying around but I wouldn't recommend going- Where are you going!?" The door closed behind me before I could answer and the Allspark settled once more, refocusing on our new task.

It was a good thing she kept such good track of everyone or I would have never found them up here. A wide opening yawned before me and I stepped inside unimpeded. "You'd think there would have been a guard or something. You're sure you got the right place?" She hummed confirmation, sending a pleased rumble through my frame as I made my way farther into this, crashed ship? It looked for all the world like it had been abondoned for years but her insistence pushed me forward until I was sure I'd never find my way back out again. There was still no sign of anyone and I was beginning to think maybe she'd messed up when movement tickled my helm fins. My peds stopped but I didn't turn around. "I didn't come looking for a fight but if you're going to insist I'll indulge you. I find that rather counter productive to my goals how ever. I've come to speak with Megatron." The stall air pushed against the micro filaments giving away his location as he lumbered toward me. The steady hum of a canon accompanied his ped falls until he stood beside me. "What is it you want with lord Megatron?" I regarded him for a moment, having to look way up in order to meet his optics. "The Allspark brought me. She intends to travel back to Cybertron via space bridge but we're lacking a crucial part to get it running." His optics narrowed, canon aiming a bit higher as I rolled my optics. "Please. Either take me to Megatron, or shot me. I'm not in the mood to be playing games with you." Several second passed before the weapon was offlined and he began walking down the hall way. It seemed like forever until we entered a large room. A mech the size of Optimus was seated against the back wall watching us. My guide, shifted, trying to knock my legs out from under me. "On your knees!" I snorted, dodging his kick. "Not unless he's planning to fuck me." The mech growled but this Megatron chuckled lowly, motioning me forward. "You have spirit for one so small. What is it that was so important you would risk seeing me for?" My peds clipped sharply against the cold floor as I made my way to stand right in front of him. "I'm currently playing vessel to the Allspark while she tries to get back to Cybertron to revive it. We've managed to put together a space bridge but you may have a part we need that is not available with the other mechs. She is less than willing to wait on Wheeljack to build one, if he's even able, but I've been told some ships are powered by TNG's and you might have that." His optics narrowed on me, leaning forward in his chair. "You are either very brave or very stupid coming here, expecting me to believe such nonsense. Leave now before I kill you." The Allspark pulsed with annoyance at being blown off and I felt her surge forward until she was the one in control. "Do not tempt me Megatronis! You and Orion-Pax have utterly destroyed your world! I will get back to Cybertron with or without your help, but there's only one way you'll be returning with me! You will either help in the space bridge construction or you'll be left behind! Choose wisely Megatronis!" Several low pulses more ran through my systems before she faded back away and I slumped to my knees, shaking. "Don't fucking do that! It's bad enough you're freeloading off me!" Her anger slowly softened up, offering me some of her strength to get back to my peds. "Lord Megatron!-" He held up a hand, cutting off my guide before standing to take a step toward me. Our optics locked before he caught my chin, turning my face side to side. "What does my brother have to say about this?" A frown crossed my face, optics darting to the side as the Allspark spook. *He means Optimus. Before the war they guarded Cybertron together.* "Oh that twatwaffle. He mostly just looks at me with this stupid self important look like I'm fucking child. And says something along the lines of. You have very ambitious goals for being so young, but we have tried very long to do what you're attempting to. Which means, fuck you, I've tried, didn't work so eat a dick and die." Megatron chuckled, leaning down to my level. "He doesn't know you're here I take it." I barked laugh. "Hell fucking no! He doesn't get a say in this though. I'm playing vessel to the Allspark! I've got her and the primes on my side. Optimus can eat a dick. The Allspark is inside of me. Not him, so he doesn't get to make any of these decisions. Right now you have a choice to make. Are you going to help restore Cybertron, or are you going to delay our progress?" A smirk spread over his face and he leaned back. "And what do I get from this?" "You'll get to go back to your home instead of being stuck here. There's going to be a lot of rebuilding to do. She has another bridge already on Cybertron so you can use earth as a temporary station until your world is inhabitable again. If Optimus insist on fighting over you using the space bridge there it will be dismantled once the Allspark is delivered and I'll set it up at another location that you will both have access to. She is very adamant that you get along, and leave earth alone. Those are her only demands." Megatron watched me for a moment before turning to my guide. "Go pull the generator. We have a spare if she doesn't not hold up her end." "Fucking eat a dick. We're going to do everything we can to get all of you back home. She needs you to rebuild and you need her to supply power. Her only goal is the revival of your planet and race." He locked optics with me for a moment before inclining his helm. "Very well. I'll await your return when the bridge is finished." The Allspark prodded me, making me glance to the side. "She said so long as the TNG is in working order with no flaws it should only be an hour at most once we get back to the base." She spoke up again and I pulled a face. "You're sure that's a good idea?... Calm down! Fuck I just asked!..." Her sharp annoyance faded some with a grumble and I shook my helm. "She wants you to come along. She plans on sending twatwaffle your way so you can work things out. Don't start any fights, or kill him! She's very salty about that for some reason. What did you do?" A smirk curved his lips and I sighed. "Well don't do that again. You'll wait a few miles away and I'll send him there with the same warning you got. I want your word you aren't going to kill him, again!" Amusement peeked into his optics before he reached passed me, taking what I assumed was the TNG from the other mech and holding it out to me. "I will not investigate a fight or kill Optimus prime, again." He added with a wider smirk and I sighed, holding onto the bulky mass of metal. "I'll take you to your destination, you will not be able to use your alt mode and carry that." My helm bobbed and he picked me up, carrying me away.

I got a lot of surprised looks when I walked back into the base and Jazz was at my side instantly checking me over. "Lil lady ya can't just do that! Primus yer lucky he didn't shot ya!" My heavy load was taken and he continued to trail after me, posing an ominous front to pretty much everyone but Prowl. Clearly he didn't trust them right now, they must have been pretty frantic when I went to Megatron. "Where is-" I didn't get to finish, Optimus stepped out from around a corner and I made my way up to him. "You're not going to like this, but I don't give a fuck. Megatron is waiting for you at the lake you tried to kill me at. He's swore he wasn't going to start a fight. The Allspark wants you both to come to some kind of agreement so you both can get along. It's going to be very soon that she's back on Cybertron and she's going to need everyone you've got to help rebuild. I don't give a fuck what happened before, suck it up and act like a fucking mech. Go work things out and put an end to this for the sake of your world and your race. Or would you prefer to continue killing until there is no one left?" Jazz shifted behind me and I flicked a glance back. "Yeah I know what you'd prefer." Jazz smirked. Optimus's optics brightened but I didn't stick around to hear his answer. I had more important things to do than babysit...

I held my breath as the final wires were connected and the switch was pulled. A ring of light began slowly spiraling toward the middle until the whole thing was humming and lite up. "Well, this is it." Jazz caught my hand. "Ahm coming with ya." I nodded, stepping through the portal with him and out the other side to see another mech there. "Which of you have the Allspark?" I stepped over and she began forming in my hands. He reached for her but I pulled back. "Last time someone grabbed her she gave them a nasty shock. Do you know where she needs to go? She isn't giving me any direction now." He inclined his helm. "That's because it's my turn to take her. I don't know if you'd be able to make it to where she needs to be." He reached out once more and this time I let him touch her. "She's OK." She slipped from my hands and I watched him until he faded from view. "So what now?" "We wait. Hope Bossbot and Megatron work things out. We have a huge mess to clean up..." He wasn't kidding, I hadn't thought things would be this bad...


	17. chapter 17

Time skip: 20 vorns

Jazz POV: I sighed, swishing my cube of highgrade as I watched the star slip below the towers of Iacon. The city lights flickered below my balcony. So far this was the only city we'd really done much with. There weren't enough of us to warrant rebuilding everything yet, but we were making progress. Praxis was next on the list when we out grew here, then my home city of Polyhex. Arms circled around my waist and I smiled, glancing back at Samantha, or Ricochet as she became known after over indulging in highgrade. "You're stressed..." Fingers slid along my middle and she pulled me back some. "Why don't we go hunting? I'm sure I can find someone that the world would be better off without." My engine growled, shaking my frame as she smirked up at me. "Ya got someone in mind already. Who put themselves on yer radar this time meh love?" I picked her up, setting her on the small table as I stepped between her legs, trapping her there. Our lips meet and she looped an arm around my neck. I had been quite surprised when she had approached me the first time after a hunting trip and asked to go along. Even more so when she was the one to offer up a victim just a few cycles after that. "I've been watching girls go missing for a while, finally found out where they're being taken away to. They have at least 5 guys running things there. Should keep you busy for a bit." Her fingers walked up my chest and I rested my forehelm against her's. "What are we waiting for meh love? Let's get to earth..." Her optics brightened in excitement and I chuckled low. She was beginning to enjoy this as much as I was and I did so love to watch her hunt. Something about that made it even more pleasurable than my solo trips. A dark chuckle made me shiver with arousal and I pulled her from the table once more so we could get going...

Screams filled the stale air in damp bunker and I leaned more fully into my prey, overload racing through my systems as I heard who ever Ricochet had gurgling on their own blood. The man in my grasp was gasping for air against my closed hand as the other peeled away the skin along his belly, sinking my fingers into it as he thrashed mutely against me. Hot sticky blood bubbled between my claws and I felt something pop as I reached in deeper. His eyes got so wide I thought they might fall right out and he arched forward. Tears ran down his face and I saw the life leave his eyes. The body pinned against the wall gave several more violent jumps as his brain fired off a few last signals to muscles that were already dead. Frantic foot steps sounded coming at me and I reached out just in time to grab the panicked man and sink my denta into his neck making him scream. A glare burning into my back drew my attention to Ricochet who was watching me with a pout. "Ahm sorry lil lady, did ah take yer toy?" She stamped her ped, closing the space between us. "Yes. You already took the other 4 down and this is only my second." I chuckled. Pushing the screaming man toward her. "He's all yer's. Ya know ah love to watch ya." Her lips pulled up and she slammed him into the wall, holding him there was she kissed me hotly. After a second she pulled away, licking her lips. "Mmm, makes me hungry." My engine snarled with arousal, charge rapidly rebuilding as I watched her slice away the flesh from his chest and pop open his rib cage. Her glossa darted out, running over his frantically beating heart and I fingered along my spike, pumping it. A scream louder than the rest escaped as her fingers disappeared inside his chest cavity making his eyes bug out. Ricochet hummed lowly, nibbling at the pieces of flesh inside and I lost my battle to keep my hands to myself. A chuckle sounded from her as I stepped forward and she opened her valve right way, letting me sink into it as she held the quivering man against the wall. My denta caught her neck, sinking into the mark I'd given her before and she bucked back into me, urging me deeper. My hips meet her's, pushing her forward until we were flush against our prey, keeping him pinned with only our weight. She shook against me, keening out her delight as his eyes fluttered, the light in them quivering like shattered glass. Overload raced through my frame again and I bucked into her. Keeping us flush as all my fluid was drawn up into her sparkling tank, building our little mech's frame...


End file.
